Fate: Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen
by Calmena
Summary: Das Ergebnis, wenn jemand versucht, das Schicksal zu betrügen… Harry möchte sich dagegen auflehnen, nachdem er die Prophezeiung gehört hat. Ob es klappen wird, ist eine ganz andere Frage. LV/HP
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Summary: **Das Ergebnis, wenn jemand versucht, das Schicksal zu betrügen… Harry möchte sich dagegen auflehnen, nachdem er die Prophezeiung gehört hat. Ob es klappen wird, ist eine ganz andere Frage.

**Genre:** Allgemein, Drama

**Rating: **ab 12

**Warnings: **Spoiler Band 1-5, angedeuteter Slash, Charadeath

**Pairing: **HP/LV

**Beta:** Rayaki (danke x3)

**Kapitel:** **Prolog**

**A/N:** Happy New Yea~r! XD Ich hätte eigentlich gesagt, vor Weihnachten, ich weiß... Ist aber nichts mehr geworden. Also, gleich am ersten Tag des neuen Jahres. ^^

**Prolog**

Schicksal. Ja, das Schicksal. Eine Sache, über die wahrscheinlich schon mehr Vermutungen angestellt wurden, als über das sagenumwobene Atlantis und über das dennoch noch kein Fünkchen mehr bekannt ist und deshalb nicht besser erklärt werden kann, als völlig zu Beginn.

Manche Leute sagen, dass es so etwas wie „Bestimmungen" nicht gäbe... andere meinen, dass unser Leben geplant wurde und fest nach irgendwelchen Regeln verläuft, ohne, dass wir etwas bemerken.

Dass es ein Spiel ist, von „höheren Mächten" gelenkt, und bei dem wir nur die Spielfiguren sind.

Vieles davon ist wohl einfach nur sinnloses Blabla.

Doch selbst wenn es das Schicksal gäbe... Wer würde es einfach aufgeben, sich dagegen zu wehren? Wer möchte sich schon mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen, dass wir in unserem Leben nichts selbst entscheiden, dass unsere ganze Existenz geplant ist, von etwas, das wir nicht beeinflussen, ja, nicht einmal sehen können?

Wer würde aufhören, zu kämpfen, nur weil gesagt wird, dass es sinnlos ist?

Doch es liegt in unserer Natur, dass wir uns leichter tun, etwas hinzunehmen, wenn wir denken, dass es „Hintertüren" gibt. Also reden wir uns ein, dass das Schicksal nicht _unausweichlich _ist, sondern nur ein _mögliches_ Endprodukt, das jedoch noch immer durch unsere Handlungen und Entscheidungen beeinflusst und verändert werden kann.

Und auch, wenn es nicht so wäre, es beruhigt unsere Seele, denken zu können, dass wir etwas Bestimmungskraft über unser Leben haben.

Wir, die wir doch denken, über alles entscheiden zu können... sogar die _Natur_... wer würde da schon wissen wollen, dass eigentlich nicht einmal unser eigenes Leben in unseren Händen liegt?

Doch trotzdem gibt es auch Menschen, die nicht so denken. Die sich nicht einreden wollen... _können_, dass sie Herr über ihre Existenz sind, da ihre Arbeit mit dem Schicksal zusammenhängt. Doch sie hüten sich dennoch davor, es anderen Leuten zu sagen, denn sie wollen die Illusion nicht zerstören.

Und wer würde es glauben... akzeptieren wollen, dass ein Raum existiert, in dem die Schicksale von vielen tausenden Menschen aufgestapelt sind?

Würde man nicht allein des Trotzes wegen versuchen, das eigene Leben zu verändern, wenn man eine sogenannte „Prophezeiung" über sich selbst findet; nur um am Schluss sagen zu können, dass man das Schicksal besiegt hat?

Doch lässt sich diese „Bestimmung" so leicht verändern? Schlägt es nicht nach jedem Versuch, sich dagegen aufzulehnen, zurück, mit einer schrecklicheren und schrecklicheren Tat, nur um zu zeigen, dass das Schicksal uns doch wieder einholt und sich nicht betrügen lässt?

Kann man trotzdem versuchen, etwas zu verändern, oder ist jeder Eingriff sinnlos?

Wie viel kann man am eigenen Schicksal verändern, ohne, dass sich die eigene Bestimmung gegen einen auflehnt? Kann man überhaupt etwas verändern, oder ist jeder Gedanke daran verschwendet und überflüssig?

Wie lange kann man widersprechen, ehe das Schicksal genug von einem hat und sich entscheidet, die Rebellion zu beenden?

Kann man das überhaupt...?

Dem Schicksal... entrinnen?

Wird es einen nicht doch immer verfolgen und dann wieder ereilen? Und... Rache nehmen, für den Ungehorsam, indem es alles zerstört, das man sich ohne jegliche Hilfe der eigenen Bestimmung aufgebaut hat? Wird es nicht versuchen, die Leute davon abzuhalten, jemals wieder auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, sich aufzulehnen, indem sie die Personen, die eben dies tun, schrecklich bestrafen und ihnen... _alles_... nehmen?

* * *

Voraussichtlich möchte ich jeden Donnerstag hochladen. =)  
Ich hoffe, ich habe mit dem - zugegeben, sehr allgemein und theoretisch gehaltenen - Kapitel niemanden verschreckt... Es sind einfach Gedankengänge, die ich zu Beginn der Geschichte im Kopf hatte und mit denen ich sie dann gerne einleiten wollte.

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **1**/6 + Epilog

**A/N:** Naja, Reviews gabs ja noch nicht... Könnte auch sein, dass es deshalb ist, weil es nur der Prolog war...? Oder weil die Warnungen abgeschreckt haben...? XD Lasst euch doch bitte nicht so schnell verschrecken. *grins* Zum Ende – da ja einige Bedenken wegen eines möglichen Sad-Ends hatten – kann ich nichts sagen, tut mir leid. ;) Naja, und da Donnerstag ist, hier das nächste Kapitel. Das erste richtige, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

**Kapitel 1 – Feels like the weight of the world**

„_Das Ende der Prophezeiung ... es war etwas wie ... __**keiner kann leben**__ ...__"_

„_... __**während der Andere überlebt.**__", sagte Dumbledore._

„_Also", sagte Harry und schöpfte die Worte, wie es ihm vorkam, aus einer tiefen Quelle der Verzweiflung in ihm, „also heißt das, dass ... dass einer von uns den anderen ... schließlich töten muss?"_

„_Ja...", sagte Dumbledore._

Auf diese Aussage hin folgte erst mal keine Reaktion. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf, während Harry daran dachte, dass er einmal jemanden töten... dass er zum _Mörder_ werden musste...

Er, der er Probleme hatte, einen Menschen auch nur feindlich anzufassen, ja, der es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, jemanden zu schlagen, sollte mutwillig und vollkommen absichtlich das Leben einer Person nehmen, es beenden und schlussendlich mit dieser Schuld, die ohne Zweifel auf seinen Schultern lasten würde, weiterleben müssen? Wann und von wem war das denn entschieden worden?! Dieser Person würde er gerne die Meinung geigen, denn offensichtlich hatte sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.

Bevor er es selbst überhaupt erfasst hatte, war seine Reaktion auf Dumbledores Enthüllung bereits seinem Mund entschlüpft.

„Ich will nicht!"

Seinen Worten folgte eine lange, betäubte Stille, die in den Ohren pochte, als niemand der Überraschung Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Obwohl die Portraits hinter ihm auch vorher kommentarlos geblieben waren und dem Gespräch gespannt gelauscht hatten und auch nun kein Ton von ihnen kam, konnte Harry die Veränderung der Atmosphäre spüren, als die Antwort auf den ganzen Raum einwirkte.

Selbst Dumbledore, den er bis jetzt noch nie sprachlos gesehen hatte, war erstaunt und die blauen Augen sahen ihn an, als hätten sie ihn das erste Mal erblickt, mit einem ungläubigen Glitzern in ihnen, das das fröhliche Funkeln, das sonst dort herrschte, abgelöst hatte.

Erstmals, seit er den Mann kennengelernt hatte, konnte der Schwarzhaarige ihm wirklich am Gesicht ablesen, was in ihm vorging und allein diese Tatsache bewies bereits, wie seltsam, wie unvorstellbar seine Entscheidung wirken musste.

„Du willst nicht..."

„Nein", bestätigte Harry, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. „Ich will diese Prophezeiung nicht wahr machen. Ich will und _kann_ niemanden töten. Und... und wenn ich dazu aus der Zauberwelt verschwinden muss, um meinem Schicksal zu entgehen, dann ist das auch gut."

Letzteres war ihm spontan in den Sinn gekommen, doch bereits sobald es ausgesprochen war, bereute er es schon wieder. Das sagte er jetzt so, aber konnte er es wirklich durchziehen...? Wenn es um seine ganze Existenz, um sein Leben ging, das hier auf dem Spiel stand...?

Er wusste die Antwort bereits.

Ja, er würde es tatsächlich tun, wenn es unbedingt sein musste.

Der Blick des alten Mannes ihm gegenüber zeigte Bestürzung, seine ganze Haltung strahlte Trauer aus, doch nichts davon hatte eine Auswirkung auf Harrys Entscheidung, was der Schulleiter auch schnell zu erkennen und – schlussendlich – auch zu akzeptieren schien.

Er seufzte, während seine blauen Augen den Glanz und das noch verbliebene Funkeln, das sie in sich getragen hatten, vollkommen ablegten.

„Nun gut, Harry... Es wird wohl tatsächlich nicht anders gehen... Du wirst diese, deine Welt, verlassen müssen. Voldemort wird nicht ruhen, ehe er nicht alle möglichen Bedrohungen ausgelöscht hat und es wäre zu gefährlich... zu gefährlich für _dich_, etwas Anderes zu tun."

Tapfer nickte der Grünäugige, selbst wenn sich bereits sein Verstand wieder bemerkbar machte und einwarf, was er denn tun wolle.

Zurück zu den Dursleys, oder etwa gar auf der Straße leben? Wollte er sich tatsächlich vollkommen seiner Pflicht entziehen, alle seine Freunde im Stich und den Krieg Krieg sein lassen?

Und was würde mit Hermine und Ron geschehen? Würde er sie auch weiterhin sehen können, oder war es ihm dann verboten? Musste er tatsächlich seine ersten und besten Freunde vergessen?

Er riss sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um sie vorerst daraus zu vertreiben. Schließlich würde er es bald genug erfahren, wenn die Zeit dann kam...

„Wann werde ich gehen?"

Es war die einzige Frage, die Harry stellte und es war doch etwas schockierend, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Während zuvor noch einige der Schulleiter in den Portraits gedacht hatten, der Junge würde wieder einen Rückzieher machen, erkannten sie nun den Ernst und... beinahe die Zuversicht, als sie seine Worte hörten.

Dumbledore seufzte erneut leise, ehe sich wieder ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte, das dennoch ein Fünkchen Traurigkeit zu beinhalten schien.

„Ich denke, wir warten noch bis zum letzten Schultag. Dann wird erst mal niemand misstrauisch, also wird auch niemand Voldemort benachrichtigen können, was bedeutet, dass du vorerst sicher und, wenn er dann tatsächlich erkennt was los ist, schon längst über alle Berge bist."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Also hatte er noch ein paar Tage mit seinen Freunden... Es würden traurige Tage werden, das war ihm bereits da schon klar, schließlich würde er seinen Freunden nichts von seiner Entscheidung erzählen, um sie nicht dazu zu bewegen, ihn umstimmen zu wollen.

Vielleicht konnte er ihnen dann ja einen Brief zukommen lassen, durch den er ihnen dann seine Motive und Gedanken erklären würde... Und durch den er seine Entschuldigung überbringen konnte.

Denn bereits in diesem Moment tat es ihm Leid um die Freundschaft, die er durch seine Entscheidung, die magische Welt zu verlassen, zerstören würde.

**-o-o-o-**

An einem völlig anderen Ort, jenseits von Zeit und anderen Naturgesetzen, in einem eigenen Abschnitt der Dimensionen, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht einer weiblich wirkenden Gestalt aus, während sie das sich gerade Abspielende betrachtete.

Es hatte sich also tatsächlich wieder einmal jemand dafür entschieden, seinem Schicksal trotzen zu wollen...

Zurückdenkend sah die Figur hinunter auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ihr endlich wieder etwas Abwechslung bescheren würde...

Doch sie war sich sicher, am Ende würde er sich beugen. Denn bisher war ihr noch nie einer ihrer kleinen Spielsteine abhanden gekommen. Eine Weile außer Kontrolle gewesen, ja. Aber noch nie tatsächlich verloren gegangen. Und dies würde ganz bestimmt nicht das erste Mal sein.

Schließlich hatte sie genug Erfahrung, um mit einer Prophezeiung ganze Völker dazu zu bringen, sich gegenseitig auszurotten, zwei Liebende so zu manipulieren, einander zu töten, ganze Welten hatte sie bereits damit zerstört. Wie sollte dann ein kleiner, _fast_ gewöhnlicher Junge in der Lage sein, ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen?

Sanft summte sie in die Stille hinein und verschob etwas an Harry Potters Schicksal. Sie war neugierig, wie lange er durchhalten würde; nicht nur wegen ihrer Taten, sondern auch durch sein Blut war es festgesetzt, wohin er gehörte.

Die Magie würde ihn zu sich rufen, ihn wieder bei sich haben wollen... Wer könnte dieser Versuchung widerstehen?

Der Junge kannte die Zauberwelt... Es war die Welt seiner Eltern gewesen, er hatte Freunde dort, ging auf eine Schule... Und dennoch würde er alles wegwerfen, nur, um etwas zu verändern, das gar nicht zu verändern war?

Er würde es nicht sehr lange aushalten. Das sagte sich die weiblich anmutende Gestalt, während sie mit ihren dünnen Fingern sanft, beinahe schon liebkosend über das Buch, das vor ihr lag, strich.

Niemand konnte so etwas über eine längere Zeit hinweg durchhalten.

Seufzend betrachtete das Chaos seine Genossin aus einiger Entfernung. Sie sollte nicht wieder in ihr Schema zurückfallen... Er hatte ihr schon so oft gesagt, dass sie sich zu sehr einmischte, dass es sich irgendwie... irgendwann rächen würde. Selbst wenn es im Moment nicht so aussah, früher oder später würde alles aus den Fugen geraten... Denn Menschen – egal, ob nun magisch oder nicht – waren keine Marionetten, die nach eigenem Willen dirigiert werden konnten.

Aber sie hörte nicht auf die Worte, auf die Warnungen. Alle Anderen hatten es aufgegeben, mit ihr sprechen zu wollen, hatten sich stattdessen zurückgezogen, sie von da an gemieden, offensichtlich unterlassen, sie öfter als unbedingt nötig zu sehen, doch es interessierte das Schicksal nicht.

Das einzige, womit sich ihre Gedanken beschäftigten – und das die ganze Zeit – waren die Menschen und wie sie sie dazu bringen konnte, genau das zu tun, was sie von ihnen wollte.

Und am Ende – und da war sie sich so sicher, dass sich selbst das Chaos nicht traute, ihr zu widersprechen – tat das jeder. Keiner hielt es durch, sich ihr entgegenzusetzen, jeder beugte sich irgendwann ihren Wünschen.

Vielleicht hätte das Schicksal ihre Taten noch einmal überdacht, wenn sie gewusst hätte, worauf das Alles hinauslaufen würde, doch in diesem Moment konnte noch niemand ahnen, wie sehr diese Situation aus dem Ruder laufen würde...

**-o-o-o-**

Es tat weh, sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden, wie er es jedes Jahr tat. Sie wünschten ihm schöne Ferien, meinten, dass sie sich schon wieder darauf freuen würden, ihn hoffentlich in ein paar Wochen erneut zu sehen, wo er doch bestimmt wieder zum Fuchsbau kommen würde, um den Dursleys früher zu entfliehen. So wie er es bis dahin fast immer getan hatte...

Und er musste die ganze Zeit lächeln und so tun, als würde nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen, als würde alles Routine sein, als wäre auch dieses Jahr nichts besonders an der Situation.

_Lächeln, glücklich sein, fröhlich._

Es tat weh sie Pläne fürs nächste Jahr schmieden zu hören und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er dann nicht da sein würde, um sie mit ihnen auszuführen.

_So furchtbar weh, schrecklich weh, schmerzt, zerreißt das Herz in hunderte, tausende kleine Teilchen, Fetzelchen. _

Sein Lächeln brannte auf seinem Gesicht, brannte, als würde es dagegen protestieren, nicht ernstgemeint zu sein und endlich verschwinden wollen.

_Lügelügelüge, alles falsch, nichts ehrlich, sag ihnen die Wahrheit, lüg sie nicht an._

Als Hermine ihn umarmte, wäre seine Fassade fast zusammengebrochen.

_Täuschung, Maske, sie versteckt meine Trauer, meine Tränen, ich sehe glücklich aus, doch bin ich es? Nein, ich bin es nicht, ich bin nicht fröhlich, nichts in mir will lachen, grinsen, warum tue ich es dann?_

Sanft klopfte er ihr leicht auf den Rücken.

_Traurig, schwermütig, mich verabschiedend, Lebewohl sagend, ohne dass sie es bemerkt, erkennt, ohne dass jemand darauf achtet, wie traurig ich bin._

„Na komm doch Hermine, wir sehen uns doch wieder...", meinte er fröhlich, während er sie leicht von sich wegdrückte.

_Falsch, falsch, alles falsch, wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen, ich erzähle Lügen, spiele falsche Emotionen vor, bin gemein, unehrlich, ein Lügner, böse_.

„Du hast ja recht, was führe ich mich auf...", lachte die Hexe und ließ von ihm ab, ehe sie ihre Eltern erblickte und nach einem kurzen Wiedersehensgruß an ihn und Ron zu ihnen lief, während der jüngste männliche Weasley vor sich hin grinste.

_Sie ist weg, das letzte Mal, ich werde sie nicht mehr sehen, ich würde sie in Gefahr bringen, ihn auch, alle anderen, niemand wird mich sehen dürfen, nicht einmal meine Freunde, keinerkeinerkeiner..._

Da sah auch er seine Eltern und verabschiedete sich, ehe Ron sich zu ihnen gesellte und herzlich von seiner Mutter umarmt wurde.

_Neinnein, nicht gehen, lass mich nicht allein, ich will doch nicht, aber ich will auch nicht töten, ich muss, aber ich kann nicht, ich möchte euch weiterhin an meiner Seite haben aber es geht nicht, ich bringe euch in Gefahr, alle anderen in Hogwarts, auch mich selbst, nein, ich kann nicht, will nicht, muss, also gehe ich, das schaffe ich, aber es tut so furchtbar weh_.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch verließ Harry den Bahnsteig, trat zurück in die Muggelwelt, war sich dabei bewusst, dass er ein neues Leben beginnen würde mit neuen Freunden, neuen Bekannten.

_Neues Leben, ich muss, ich kann, ich schaffe das, ich muss nicht töten, habe mit nichts mehr zu tun, bin kein Auserwählter mehr. _

Mit ganz normalen Muggeln zusammenleben.

_Leuten, Leuten, ich gehöre zu ihnen, ich kann nicht Muggel sagen, ich werde mit ihnen leben, nie mehr Zauberer sehen, allein sein unter ihnen_.

Er verließ den Bahnhof und sah noch einmal auf den Zettel, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte: Die Adresse eines Muggelfreunds von ihm, eines Barbesitzers bei dem er arbeiten und in einer Dachstube vorübergehend wohnen würde.

_Ich werde dort leben, leben, leben, immer und ewig, nein, nicht ewig, ich werde mir Geld sparen, vielleicht ein letztes Mal in Gringotts gehen und mein Erbe wechseln lassen, ich werde mir eine Wohnung kaufen, dort einziehen, mir einen richtigen Job suchen, ich schaffe das, ich kann das._

**-o-o-o-**

Etwas später fand sich ein wesentlich ruhigerer und gefasster denkender Harry in einem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Zimmer wieder. Hinter ihm stand ein breit grinsender, etwas dicker Mann mit einem gutmütigen Gesicht.

„Isses gut hier, he? Kommste z'recht oda brauchste noch was?" Freundlich verneinend schüttelte der Grünäugige mit dem Kopf, woraufhin der Barbesitzer noch breiter grinste. Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob es möglich war, das Gesicht mit einem Grinsen entzwei zu teilen, verkniff es sich aber, diese Frage auch laut zu stellen, als der Mann ihm zu erklären begann, wie seine Arbeitszeiten sein würden und er in der Folge gezwungen war, aufzupassen.

Immer wieder nickte er, wenn der das Gefühl hatte, der Mann vor ihm würde gerade auf eine Reaktion von ihm warten, doch als schließlich das letzte Wort verklungen war, konnte der Grünäugige nicht sagen, dass er noch genau wusste, was der Ältere gesagt hatte.

Schließlich blieb Harry allein im Zimmer zurück und beschloss, es erst einmal ausgiebig zu betrachten.

Es war – wie bereits erwähnt – nicht sehr groß, doch schön eingerichtet. Die Wände waren in einem leichten Ocker angestrichen, so leicht, dass man es kaum erkannte, wenn man nicht darauf achtete. Sowohl Bett und Schrank, als auch der kleine Schreibtisch, der in einer der Ecken stand, waren aus hellem Holz und ließen alles sehr fröhlich erscheinen. Eine Tür führte ins Bad, das gleich an den Raum angrenzte und ein Fenster ließ das Licht der Abendsonne ins Zimmer fallen.

Alles in allem würde es sich hier aushalten lassen, doch irgendwann – so beschloss Harry – würde er sich auch etwas Eigenes suchen müssen. Schließlich hatte er genug Geld, wo er sich doch einiges aus dem Verlies seiner Eltern geholt und es in Muggel-... _normale_ Münzen und Scheine umgewechselt hatte.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Ob die Dursleys glücklich gewesen waren, als sie Dumbledores Brief bekommen hatten, in dem er ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie ihn – Harry – nie wieder zu erwarten brauchten? Oder hatten sie zumindest etwas Betrübnis gefühlt...?

Das hatten sie bestimmt, nicht wahr? Sie würden ihn nicht einfach so vergessen, besonders Petunia, schließlich war er doch der einzige Sohn ihrer Schwester... _nicht wahr_?

Ohne es zu bemerken biss sich Harry leicht auf die Unterlippe, während seine Gedanken zu seinen Freunden wanderten.

Wann würden _sie_ es erfahren, dass er geflohen war? Geflohen vor einer Aufgabe, die eigentlich als die seine gehandhabt worden war, geflohen vor der Verantwortung, geflohen vor der... Prophezeiung...? Wie würden sie von ihm denken, würden sie es gut aufnehmen, als Verräter beschimpfen, als Feigling...?

Er würde nie die Möglichkeit haben, es herauszufinden, er würde nicht einmal in der Nähe sein, wenn sie es geschrieben oder gesagt bekamen.

Erneut stimmte ihn dieser Gedanke traurig.

War es das wert gewesen? Er hatte seine Freunde aufgegeben, sein Leben, er hatte nichts mehr, was ihn noch an sein Dasein als Zauberer erinnerte. Zwar hatte Dumbledore ihm mitgeteilt, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht zerstören würde – eine Tatsache, die Harry sehr erleichtert hatte, da er immer eine gewisse Verbundenheit zu diesem empfunden hatte – um ihm alle Möglichkeiten offen zu halten, doch den Besen hatte er zurückgelassen, alle beweglichen Fotos seiner Eltern, alle Briefe, seine Eule, die Bücher, den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang... alles, außer den kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel zum Verlies seiner Eltern, den mitzunehmen ihm Dumbledore fast aufgezwungen hatte.

Im Nachhinein war Harry froh darüber, denn so hatte er doch noch ein letztes Stück Erinnerung, das ihm bestätigen konnte, dass er nicht alles nur geträumt hatte.

Unbewusst tastete er nach dem Schlüssel, der an einem Lederband um seinen Hals hing, sodass er ihn nie verlieren und immer dabeihaben konnte. Das harte Metall unter dem weichen Stoff seines Shirts beruhigte ihn allein dadurch, dass es tatsächlich da war, während seine Gedanken weiterhin ihre Kreise zogen.

Trotz aller Zweifel, trotz aller traurigen Begebenheiten... er befand es nicht als falsch, was er getan hatte. Er mochte zweifeln, er mochte traurig sein, doch er bereute nicht. Die Entscheidung war schwer gewesen... aber richtig.

Nur so würde er nicht töten müssen, nur so würde er sich aus dem Krieg heraushalten können, nur so würde er am Ende auch Voldemort entkommen können.

Es mochte vielleicht selbstsüchtig sein, doch er konnte nicht anders, als auch hin und wieder einmal an sich und an das eigene Wohl, ob jetzt körperlich oder seelisch, zu denken.

War es doch ausgemachter Schwachsinn, zu glauben, er könne jemals gegen den Dunklen Lord gewinnen und ihn töten. Er war nur ein einfacher Junge. Ein Junge, mit einer seltsamen Narbe zwar, aber nichts desto trotz ein Junge.

Ein Mensch, der denken konnte und klug genug war, um zu wissen, dass er genauso gut Selbstmord begehen konnte, bevor er versuchte, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Wobei ersteres wohl noch die schmerzlosere Variante wäre...

Doch dadurch, dass er sich abgesetzt hatte, dadurch, dass er sich von seinem Schicksal differenziert hatte... es machte alles so viel einfacher... normaler.

Er würde nicht töten müssen.

Er würde nicht andauernd in Gefahr schweben.

Er würde nicht beständig in der Angst leben, umgebracht zu werden.

Er würde nicht den Tod eines Menschen fürchten müssen, der ihm lieb war...

Er ahnte nicht, dass er das Schicksal noch lange nicht abgeschüttelt hatte, und dass es ganz und gar nicht guthieß, dass der Grünäugige dachte, seine Vorherbestimmung los zu sein, einfach so.

Es wäre gut für ihn, zu wissen, dass sie nicht so schnell aufgab... dass sie _gar nicht_ aufgab, bevor sie nicht erreicht hatte, was sie wollte...

--------------

Tja, ich habe im Mittelteil etwas Neues ausprobiert – keine Angst, so etwas wird nicht mehr vorkommen. X'D

Bis nächstes Mal.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **2**/6 + Epilog

**A/N:** Danke an_ strega79 _und _Sherry21_ für die Reviews. ^^

**Kapitel 2 – ****Can't keep going under**

Kälte.

Pulsierende, erstarrende Kälte, die sich ausbreitete, alles mit einem dünnen Eisfilm überzog, Blüten zum Verwelken brachte, Tiere zum Fliehen zwang. Alles mit einem unterschwelligen Geschmack von Bitterkeit, von Wut, der jedem etwas sensibleren Lebewesen sofort wie ein riesiger schwarzer Fleck auf einem bunten Bild ins Auge stach und der die ganze Situation noch schwieriger zu ertragen machte.

Die Ursache dieser Kälte war niemand anders, als das Schicksal. Da sie sich in ihrem persönlichen Bereich der Dimensionen befand, verfügte sie über die Kontrolle ihrer Umgebung, mit ihren Gedanken, mit ihren Gefühlen beeinflusste sie alles.

Dass sie die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren drohte, war also keine ungefährliche Tatsache. Sie würde die Umgebung zerstören, sodass sie sich später erneut darum kümmern würde müssen, was nicht so einfach sein würde, wenn der Zorn über den Ungehorsam einer bestimmten Person nicht verrauchte.

Natürlich, zuerst hatte es sie amüsiert. Die Allüren des Potterjungens hatten auf sie wie eine Erfrischung gewirkt, doch, dass er tatsächlich glaubte, es durchziehen zu können, war, als würde er sie verhöhnen wollen... Normalerweise drehten ihre Püppchen um, sobald sie auch nur einen Fuß von dem für sie vorgesehenen Weg gesetzt hatten, doch er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sich in der Welt der nichtmagischen Menschen – der Muggel, wie sie die Zauberer und Hexen immer so schön bezeichneten – niederzulassen und den dringenden Ruf, den die Zauberwelt nach ihm aussandte,_ seine Herkunft_ zu ignorieren.

Tatsächlich schien der Junge zu glauben, bereits den Kampf um eine neue Bestimmung, um ein neues Leben, hinter sich zu haben. Doch wenn er das wirklich dachte, dann hatte er bereits verloren.

Als würde sie es jemals jemandem so einfach machen, „auszusteigen". Aussteigen... das war doch ein passender Ausdruck, oder etwa nicht? Obwohl es eigentlich ziemlich egal war, wie man es bezeichnete. Schließlich war es nicht so, als wäre es bereits jemandem gelungen.

Und das Schicksal hatte auch nicht vor, zuzulassen, dass sich das jemals änderte. Schon gar nicht, durch ein _Kind_, das die Situation, in der es steckte, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal annähernd verstand.

Je länger sie nachdachte, über die Situation, in die sie der Prophezeiungsjunge gebracht hatte, desto mehr fühlte sie sich, als hätte sich etwas in ihr überhitzt, als könnte sie nicht mehr rational denken, als laufe alles aus dem Ruder. Und umso verstockter wurde sie, es wem auch immer, sich selbst oder einem sogar ihr unbekannten Geschöpf, zu beweisen, dass man ihr nicht einfach die Führung nehmen konnte, ihr Werk nicht einfach zunichte zu machen war. Sie hatte sehr wohl noch einige Asse im Ärmel, sicherlich viele mehr, als Harry Potter, der sie in letzter Zeit öfter zum Stirnrunzeln brachte, als sie es wohl in den vorigen paar hundert Jahren getan hatte.

Als es also plötzlich, nach einem gewaltsamen und scheinbar unaufhaltsamen Sturm innerhalb von Momenten wieder vollkommen still wurde, zwar die Unordnung, die er angerichtet hatte, blieb, aber die Wolken und der Wind verschwanden, sahen die wenigen Tiere, die nicht panisch in weite Ferne geflüchtet waren, wieder aus ihren Heimen und beobachteten das Schicksal, das sich wieder an ihren kleinen Tisch gesetzt hatte und sich nun über etwas beugte.

„Ich kann dir auch Steine in den Weg legen...", sprach sie leise murmelnd vor sich hin, ein kaltes Grinsen auf den zusammengekniffenen Lippen, während ihre Augen gefährlich blitzten. „Du weißt gar nicht, zu was ich alles fähig bin, zu tun..."

Als sie so in das Geschehen eingriff, zwar nicht das Handeln der Menschen beeinflusste, aber ihnen doch einen kleinen, entscheidenden Schubs in die richtige Richtung gab, bemerkte sie nicht den männlichen Schatten, der zwischen ein paar mitgenommen aussehenden Bäumen stand und sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

Das Chaos hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass dies alles nicht gut enden würde.

Wieder einmal.

**-o-o-o-**

Mit einem Gähnen setzte er sich auf, die Arme von sich streckend und den Gesamteindruck einer sich räkelnden Katze machend. Leise vor sich hinschmatzend blickte er mit schläfrigen Augen um sich. Er müsste mal wieder aufräumen... Überhaupt sollte er sich vielleicht endlich eine richtige, eigene Wohnung mieten. So einfach es auch war hier vor sich hinzuvegetieren, täglich zwar nach unten arbeiten zu gehen, aber doch jedes Mal denselben Tagesablauf zu haben, so klug wäre es wahrscheinlich auch, sich endlich ein Leben zu suchen, dass er sich tatsächlich selbst aufbaute und mit dem er soweit zufrieden war, dass er sich seine restliche Lebenszeit damit abfinden könnte.

Natürlich, er war Dumbledore dankbar – mehr als dankbar – dass er ihm diese Stelle und den Wohnraum besorgt hatte, doch es war schließlich ein Bekannter des Schulleiters... und unweigerlich musste er jedes Mal daran denken, wenn er den leicht buckeligen, schon fast antik aussehenden Barbesitzer sah. Nicht gerade förderlich für sein Vorhaben, die Gedanken an die Zauberwelt und sein dortiges Leben zu verdrängen.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich schwer aus den weichen, verlockend gemütlichen Kissen, noch einen letzten, verlangenden Blick auf das warme Bett werfend, ehe er sich auf dem Weg in das kleine, an sein Zimmer angrenzende Badezimmer machte.

‚Somit beginnt ein neuer, abwechslungsloser Tag…', dachte er, während er mit seiner tägliche Morgenroutine anfing, nur um danach gleich mit seinen gewohnten Tätigkeiten fortzufahren. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass etwas geschehen würde, das ihn aus seinem Alltagstrott herausholen würde. Wachsam war er schon lange nicht mehr. Was sollte er denn fürchten? Er war in der Muggelwelt, das einzige, was auch nur annähernd wahrscheinlich wäre, war, dass er von einem Auto angefahren wurde. Und falls dies wirklich zufällig geschehen sollte, würde ihn wohl nicht einmal Aufmerksamkeit seiner Umgebung gegenüber retten.

Gähnend schnappte er sich ein Handtuch und ging duschen. Das seltsame, ein schlechtes Gefühl verbreitende Kribbeln in ihm ließ sich dadurch zwar weder lindern, noch vertreiben, doch zumindest abgelenkt wurde er von dem gleichmäßigen Wasserprasseln auf seiner Haut, durch das eintönige Geräusch und die einlullende Wärme, die sich im ganzen Bad ausbreitete.

Ein leises Geräusch aus dem anderen Raum entriss ihn der gedankenlosen Schwere, die gleichzeitig so leicht war. Er seufzte und machte sich ans Abtrocknen, während er weiterhin das Piepsen des Weckers, das durch die Tür zu hören war, im Ohr hatte.

Wieder einmal war er viel zu früh aufgewacht, viel früher, als er eigentlich gemusst hätte. Langsam fragte er sich, weshalb er sich die Mühe machte, die Uhr mit den Batterien am Laufen zu halten, wenn er ihn doch sowieso nur selten brauchte.

Sein Schlaf war so leicht, er bekam es sofort mit, wenn die Leute in den angrenzenden Zimmern sich bereit machten, um arbeiten zu gehen, oder um die Stadt zu besichtigen, je nachdem, ob es Touristen oder länger bleibende Personen waren, welche die Räume mieteten.

Wie oft war es vorgekommen, dass er tatsächlich erst mit dem Läuten des Weckers erwacht war...? Zweimal...? Oder etwas öfter...?

Vielleicht sogar schon fünfmal?

Sehr viel öfter konnte es nicht gewesen sein...

So sinnierte Harry dahin, während er wahllos Kleidung aus dem Schrank zog und sie sich überwarf, unter dem Bett ein Paar Socken hervorzog. Ein Shirt befand sich ebenfalls darunter, das er naserümpfend in eine Ecke warf.

Um die Wäsche müsste er sich auch wieder einmal kümmern...

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg, hinunter in die Bar, in der er zurzeit aushalf, solange er nichts anderes gefunden hatte. Der dicklich wirkende Mann- Dumbledores Bekannter, Richard, wie er eigentlich hieß- hob grüßend die Hand, als er ihn erblickte und wandte sich sofort wieder den Gästen zu. Es schien, als wäre ungewöhnlich viel los, dafür, dass es wochentags und auch noch Vormittag war, also zögerte Harry nicht, ehe er eine der für den Laden typischen Schürzen schnappte, die in einem kleinen Nebenkämmerchen, das hinter der Küche lag, hingen und ihm zur Hand ging.

Hin und wieder wurde er gegrüßt; obwohl er erst wenige Wochen hier arbeitete, vielleicht ungefähr drei, kannten ihn die Stammgäste schon und ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ein kleines Schwätzchen zu beginnen, wenn sie der Meinung waren, er hätte Zeit.

Ihm war, als hätte ihn Richard aus einem tauben Nebel geholt, als dieser nach ihm rief und ihm sagte, dass der schlimmste Stress vorbei sei und er erst einmal Pause machen sollte. Harry zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, doch er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es nicht nur ihm selbst falsch vorkam.

„Okay, ich komme dann später wieder, okay?", erkundigte er sich und allein durch diese Frage schien Richard wieder beruhigt zu sein. Er lachte laut auf.

„In Ordnung, Junge... Lass dir Zeit, ich we'ß doch, dass du auch noch and're Dinge zu tun hast, als 'nem alten Mann in'er Bar zu helfen." Mit diesen Worten lachte er erneut bellend. Überhaupt schien er das sehr oft zu tun, wie es Harry aufgefallen war. Lachen.

Etwas, das bei ihm selbst mittlerweile zur Seltenheit zu werden schien, so dachte er, als die Bartür hinter ihm zufiel und ein leises, quietschendes Geräusch dabei machte.

Erst stand er etwas unentschlossen vor dem Gebäude, sah die Straße hinunter und hinauf, wurde von vorbeieilenden Passanten zur Seite gedrängt, wenn er im Weg zu stehen schien. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht stören.

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und sich von Gringotts genug Geld zu holen, um sich damit eine Wohnung mieten zu können, doch das wäre nicht klug, wo er doch versuchte, die Zauberwelt zu vergessen... Dennoch konnte er es nicht unterdrücken, immer wieder an diese Möglichkeit des Zeitvertreibs zu denken, sodass er sich schlussendlich doch vor dem Tropfenden Kessel wiederfand, zu dem ihn wohl sein Unterbewusstsein geführt hatte.

Harry zögerte nur einen Moment lang, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich selbst sagte, dass einmal gleich keinmal wäre. Allein mit dieser gedanklichen Rechtfertigung war sein inneres schlechtes Gewissen sich selbst gegenüber ruhig gestellt.

Trotzdem war da eine gewisse innere Unruhe, als er die Bar betrat, fürchtend, ihn könnte trotz der verdeckten Narbe und der Kontaktlinsen jemand erkennen. Niemand achtete jedoch auf den Jungen mit den etwas längeren, schwarzen Haaren, der sich scheu durch die Massen schlängelte.

Da viel los war, hatte er auch kein Problem damit, sich mit einer anderen Person durch den Eingang zur Winkelgasse zu ducken. Zwar hatte er den eigenen Zauberstab bei sich, doch benutzen würde ihn Harry nur im äußersten Notfall, das hatte er sich geschworen. Wer wusste schon, was geschehen würde, wenn er das Zaubern als allzu alltäglich ansah...? Vielleicht würde er sich gar nicht mehr absondern können.

Einen leichten Seufzer ausstoßend drängte sich der Grünäugige durch die Massen, die sich auf den Straßen befanden. Es war beinahe lächerlich, wie schnell sie scheinbar die Gefahr schon wieder vergessen oder verdrängt hatten. Würde Voldemort nun hier auftauchen, gäbe es das reinste Blutbad und es würden Massenbegräbnisse abgehalten werden können.

Bedauernd den Kopf schüttelnd betrat Harry das prächtige Gebäude der Bank, vor der er mittlerweile angekommen war, während seine Gedanken noch kurz bei der vorigen Situation verweilten.

Diese Menschen brauchten niemanden, der Voldemort tötete, einen sogenannten „Retter"... sie brauchten eine Person, die ihnen die Situation nahe brachte, tagtäglich wieder zurück ins Bewusstsein rief.

‚Eine Nebenwirkung der Zauberkräfte scheint Alzheimer zu sein...', dachte Harry trocken, bevor er vor einen freien Schalter trat und zu dem Kobold dahinter aufsah.

„Harry Potter.", murmelte er, leise, doch laut genug, dass ihn das Wesen gerade noch hören musste, während er seinen Schlüssel hervorzog und ihn überreichte. Einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf den Gegenstand werfend, nickte der Kobold, ehe er sich erhob und mit kurzen Schritten auf den Eingang zu den Verließen zuging.

Nervös die Hände ringend folgte Harry, immer wieder Blicke zu den anderen Kunden werfend, sich versichernd, dass ihn auch niemand erkannte. Sobald ihn die Augen einer anderen Person auch nur flüchtig trafen, starb er innerlich tausend Tode, hoffend, dass alles gut gehen würde.

Aufatmen konnte er erst, als sich die große Tür hinter ihm und dem Kobold wieder schloss und ihn somit vor der möglichen Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen schützte. Sofort ließ auch die Spannung, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, wieder nach und auch der Herzschlag, der zuvor scheinbar seine Brust hatte erbeben lassen, beruhigte sich wieder.

‚Oft kann ich das hier sowieso nicht mitmachen, ehe ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe...', ging ihm durch den Kopf, bevor der Fahrtwind, als er mit dem Karren in die Tiefen der Verließe vordrang, alle Gedanken entgleiten ließ.

Kurze Zeit später befand sich der Schwarzhaarige – bedauerlicherweise, wie er fand – wieder an der Oberfläche und vor der Zaubererbank. Im ging durch den Kopf, dass er sich jetzt eigentlich schleunigst wieder aufmachen sollte, in Richtung seines Zimmers, doch selbst als er versuchte, sich dies noch fester einzureden, trugen ihn seine Beine bereits durch die Gasse, an den Geschäften vorbei.

Eigentlich war es traurig, wie schnell er aufgab, doch seine geistigen Proteste erstarben schnell, zu schnell um glaubhaft zu machen, dass sie wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen waren.

Fast in jedem Schaufenster war etwas zu sehen, das ihn an etwas erinnerte, das er während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Ob es jetzt ein Buch über Drachen war, ein ausgestellter Basiliskenzahn, die Feder eines Phönixes... selbst der Topf mit einer Schlingpflanze, das in der Auslage eines Pflanzenladens stand, weckte schmerzliche Erinnerungen.

Es war jedoch nicht, bis er am Quidditchladen vorbeikam, dass er tatsächlich stehen blieb und einen langen Blick in eines der Geschäfte warf. Wie oft war er mit Ron darin gewesen? Wie oft hatte er die Besen bestaunt, daran gedacht, sich eine neue Ausstattung fürs Spielen zu kaufen?

Fast schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen, die ihn in diesem Moment überrollten, sodass er schlussendlich die Augen abwenden musste, sich wegreißen musste.

„Harry!"

Ruckartig zuckte sein Kopf herum, als er in diesem Augenblick eine weibliche Stimme den Namen rufen hörte und innerhalb eines Moments spürte er das Herz wieder im Hals schlagen. Hatte ihn jemand erkannt...?

Der wachsame Blick des Grünäugigen wanderte über die Masse, doch niemand wirkte so, als würde sich auf ihn konzentrieren. Dennoch spannte sich sein Körper unwillkürlich an, sein Herzschlag schien plötzlich wieder zu rasen und einen Moment lang zuckte der Gedanke, dass wohl in nächster Zeit tatsächlich ein Herzinfarkt anstehen würde, durch seinen Kopf.

Erst, als er ein kleines Kind sah, das von einer Frau, die immer wieder ‚oh, Harry, lauf mir nicht einfach davon, hier finde ich dich nie mehr wieder!' murmelte, entspannte er sich erneut.

Doch dieser Schreckmoment war der Auslöser gewesen und er beschloss, sich nun wirklich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu machen. Noch einmal so etwas und er konnte für nichts mehr garantieren.

Dennoch hielt ein kleiner Teil der Spannung an, bis er wieder ‚zu Hause' war und auf dem Bett lag. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief ein und aus, achtete darauf, dass sich sein Herzschlag wieder normalisierte. Es dauerte eine Weile und selbst dann konnte er noch sein Blut rauschen hören.

Das jedoch hielt ihn nicht mehr länger davon ab, wieder zu Richard hinunter in die Bar zu gehen. Wer wusste, wofür es jetzt gut sein würde, etwas auszuhelfen... Ein Königreich für etwas Ablenkung.

„Hey, Richi", murmelte er, als er zu diesem hinter die Bar trat und kam sich selbst etwas lächerlich vor, als er den um so viel älteren Mann mit dem Spitznamen ansprach, auf dieser er so oft bestand.

Kurz richteten sich die Augen des Wirtes auf ihn, ehe er sich dem nächsten Kunden zuwandte, der nicht geduldig genug gewesen war, auf die Bedienung zu warten und stattdessen an die Theke gekommen war, um ein Bier zu verlangen.

„Ah, du bis' schon wieder zurück... genau im richtigen Moment, hier is' d'e Hölle los, und das Bier is' o glei' alle. Hilf du hier mal schnell aus, ich hol' noch welches."

Ehe der Mann noch Harrys Nicken gesehen hatte, war er bereits in einen Hinterraum verschwunden.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Als wüsste er nicht genau, dass er die Gunst der Stunde auch gleich noch nutzen würde, um eine zu rauchen. Und ihn ließ er hier allein mit nur zwei Kellnerinnen und der Masse an Kunden.

Ein Räuspern holte ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ein Bier, bitte.", murmelte ein kränklich wirkender Mann mit schütteren dunkelblonden Haaren, dessen in den Jackentaschen steckende Hände wie verrückt zitterten. Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, ihm einen Alkoholentzug zu empfehlen, anstatt die Bestellung zu befolgen, dachte Harry trocken, doch stattdessen nickte er nur kommentarlos und wandte sich dem Zapfhahn zu, nachdem er ein Glas aus dem Regal geholt hatte.

„Jawoll, kommt sofort..."

Erschöpft lehnte sich der Grünäugige gegen den Tresen und sah auf die Uhr. Wie lange war Richard jetzt schon weg? Eine halbe Stunde? Wundervoll, er hatte die lange Kundenschlange ganz allein abarbeiten dürfen und jetzt, wo niemand mehr da war, würde der Mann wohl gleich zurückkommen. Er hatte einfach nur ein Händchen für die richtigen Momente.

„Whisky.", ertönte es in diesem Moment und Harry hätte beinahe laut aufgeseufzt. Na gut, er hatte sich getäuscht, er hatte doch noch nicht alle Leute bedient.

„Wohl einer von der ganz freundlichen Sorte...", murmelte er so leise, dass es der andere hoffentlich nicht mehr hören konnte, „Ein einfaches ‚Bitte' wäre ja auch zu viel verlangt..."

Dummerweise schien er sich jedoch getäuscht zu haben, denn ein dumpfes Knurren war zu hören und nichts desto trotz etwas gelangweilt drehte er sich zu dem Mann um und blickte ihn nun erstmals an...

... und spürte das seltsames Gefühl, diese Person schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Nicht dieses flüchtige einen-Passanten-auf-der-Straße-sehen, sondern... anders. Er hatte den scharfen Eindruck, dass er sich erinnern müsste...

Kurz ließ er den Blick über den Mann wandern, der ihn noch immer wütend anfunkelte und dessen Fingern verdächtig zuckten, als würde er ihn gleich erwürgen... _oder den Zauberstab hervorholen und ihn mit einem Avada Kedavra belegen. _

Den letzten Gedanken schob er schnell zur Seite, er führte es auf seinen Besuch in der Winkelgasse zurück, der wohl immer noch im Unterbewusstsein seine Überlegungen beeinflusste. Stattdessen dachte er weiter darüber nach, woher er diese Person wohl kennen könnte.

Es waren die Augen, stellte er schnell fest. Während ihm die mittelbraunen Haare beinahe falsch vorkamen, hielten in der dunkelblaue, beinahe schwarz wirkende Blick fest.

Er kannte ihn... doch woher...? Ehe er es selbst bemerkt hatte, waren die Worte über seine Lippen gerutscht.

„Ich kenne Sie."

Einen Moment lang vibrierten die Worte in der Luft, während der Blauäugige völlig steif dastand und ihn ausdruckslos anstarrte, ehe er sich schließlich zu einer Antwort durchzuringen schien.

„Tatsächlich...?", meinte er ausdruckslos, doch Harry glaubte, ein lauerndes Aufblitzen in den Blick des anderen gesehen zu haben, sodass er schlussendlich doch einen Gang zurückschaltete.

Er wusste nicht weshalb, doch der Mann war ihm so bekannt... und so _gefährlich_...

„Jap.", antwortete er dennoch scheinbar sorglos und fröhlich, während er immer bereit war, sich mit allen Mitteln zur Wehr zu setzen, falls der Braunhaarige doch etwas Schräges vorhaben sollte. „Ich weiß nur nicht woher."

Die blauen Augen betrachteten ihn eingehend und Harry fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, war jedoch froh, dass er daran gedacht hatte, die Narbe zu überschminken, so wie er es jeden Morgen tat, um nicht zufällig von jemandem erkannt zu werden.

„Ach...?", war die einzige Antwort, als sich der Mann schließlich etwas lockerte und nur im allerletzten Moment konnte sich der Grünäugige davon abhalten, laut erleichtert aufzuseufzen. Scheinbar hatte er der Musterung standgehalten.

Das war gut. Er hing an seinem Leben und der andere ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken laufen. Harry wusste nicht, woher dieser Eindruck kam, doch er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass er nicht zögern würde, eine Behinderung seines Weges zu töten.

‚Gruselig...', dachte er, bevor sich endlich Richard dazu bequemte, wieder in den Schankraum zu kommen.

„Moment.", meinte er in Richtung Braunhaarigen, ehe er sich vor seinem eigentlichen Chef aufbaute und ihn wütend nieder starrte.

„Was, mein lieber Herr Vorgesetzter, fällt dir eigentlich ein, zu sagen, dass du nur Bier holen gehst und mich dann für eine geschlagene Stunde hier allein lässt, während der Hauptzeit noch dazu?!", fauchte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Er war wütend. Ohh, er war _sehr_ wütend. Das Gefühl, übergangen worden zu sein, hatte er noch nie ertragen können, und obwohl es anderen Personen lächerlich erscheinen würde, war er beleidigt von dem Verhalten des Mannes.

Eine solche Lappalie... es war ja nicht zum ersten Mal passiert, weshalb regte er sich denn so auf...? Es war doch vollkommen überflüssig, sich auch nur Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Dennoch verrauchte der Zorn erst, als er fühlte, wie sich seine Magie in ihm zu rühren begann, aufgerüttelt von dem starken Gefühl, das er empfunden hatte. Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass jeder Zauberer ihn von Weitem als eine ebenfalls magische Person erkannt hätte, doch wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich genau an diesem Ort eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer befand? Niedrig. Sehr niedrig. Da müsste schon das Schicksal gewaltig einen Narren an ihm gefressen haben. Negativ gesehen.

Doch durch den Schrecken war nun auch die Wut vollkommen verraucht und er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als er Richards entschuldigendes Gesicht vor sich sah, das ihn wie immer an das eines Teddybären erinnerte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, vergessen wir das...", meinte er seufzend, ehe er sich abwandte und wieder zu dem eigentlichen Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte. Dem Mann, der so seltsam gruselig und bedrohlich wirkte... und der ihn seltsamerweise momentan ansah, wie ein Stück Frischfleisch.

„Alles okay...?", fragte er vorsichtig, behutsam. Wer wusste schon, wie der Braunhaarige reagieren würde, wenn er plötzlich hart aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde? Vielleicht würde er ihn in der Luft zerfetzen...?

Na gut, diese Tat schien Harry nun selbst etwas überdramatisiert zu sein. So etwas würde doch niemand tun, kein normaler Mensch, also _warum machte er sich verdammt noch mal solche Sorgen_?! Weder gab es ersichtliche Gründe für Misstrauen gegen den anderen – na gut, er war unhöflich gewesen, als er bestellt hatte, doch mal ehrlich, wie viel Prozent der heutigen Kunden sagten schon noch brav ‚bitte' und ‚danke'? – noch gab es irgendwelche Anzeichen, dass er ihm in nächster Zeit ein Küchenmesser irgendwo hineinrammen würde, also woher kam dieses ungute Gefühl bloß?

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sein Gegenüber etwas verspätet die Antwort gab. Mit einem Mal schien alles Bedrohliche, alles Unfreundliche, alles, was negative Eindrücke verschaffen hätte können, aus der Mimik, aus der Körpersprache, aus der Art des Mannes verschwunden. Er _schnurrte_ fast!

Ein weiteres Vorkommen, das Harry bekannt vorkam. Dieser plötzliche, scheinbare Wechsel der Persönlichkeit.

„Aber natürlich geht es mir gut, Kleiner.", meinte er, doch der sanfte Ton täuschte den Grünäugigen nicht. Etwas stimmte mit dem Mann nicht. Und war das nicht ein berechnendes Funkeln in dem tiefen Blau der Augen ihm gegenüber...?

„Ach ja...", murmelte Harry langgezogen und wünschte sich plötzlich ganz weit weg. Dieser Mann war ihm nicht angenehm, ganz und gar nicht... Auf einmal hatte er es schrecklich eilig, wegzukommen. „Na ja, falls sie noch etwas brauchen, sagen sie es einfach, ich muss zurück an die Arbeit..."

Mit diesen Worten beeilte sich der Schwarzhaarige, endlich aus dem Blickfeld des Anderen zu verschwinden. Erst, als die Tür des Hinterraumes zugefallen war, konnte er wieder normal durchatmen.

„Eindeutig seltsam", murmelte er noch einmal, ehe er sich tatsächlich daran machte, die lagernden Bestände etwas zu sortieren.

**-o-o-o-**

Mit einem undurchsichtigen Grinsen auf den Lippen sah er zu der Tür, die sich soeben hinter dem interessanten jungen Mann geschlossen hatte. Ein Zauberer also...?

Das Funkeln wich nicht aus seinen Augen, nein, es wurde sogar stärker, als er an das sichtliche Unbehagen dachte, dass der Grünäugige ihm gegenüber offensichtlich empfunden hatte.

Mit einem Zug schluckte er den Whiskey hinunter und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch.

Er war hierher gekommen, um möglicherweise Informationen über einen Muggel, der scheinbar ein Kontaktmann Dumbledores war, zu bekommen, doch was er nun gefunden hatte, war doch ungleich... reizvoller.

„Soso... ein Zauberer in der Muggelwelt...?", murmelte er noch einmal zu sich selbst, während er durch die Tür der Bar trat. „Höchst interessant..."

**-o-o-o-**

Erst am Abend, nach einer entspannenden, heißen Dusche, als er schließlich im Bett lag, konnte sich Harry Gedanken über den Tag machen.

Hilflos drehte er sich auf die Seite und zog sich zu einem Knäuel zusammen, als er fühlte, wie es ihm das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen schien. Das unkontrollierte Zittern seines Körpers ließ sich nicht einstellen, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht kalt war. Zumindest nicht im alltäglichen Sinne. Der einzige Grund für die Kälte, die eigentlich aus seinem Inneren kam, war, dass ihm erst jetzt, nachdem er alles noch einmal gesehen hatte, nachdem er seine eigentliche Welt erneut besucht hatte, wirklich klar zu werden schien, was er alles aufgegeben hatte.

Doch zurück konnte er nicht mehr. Er wusste genau, dass er es bereuen würde, würde er jetzt alle Entschlossenheit ablegen und aufgeben, deshalb hielt er den Schmerz, das Heimweh, konnte man schon fast sagen, aus und versuchte es, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren.

‚Okay, also nie mehr wieder ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse', schwor er sich. ‚Es tut viel zu sehr weh.'


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **3**/6 + Epilog

**A/N:** Danke, _strega79_, für dein Review. Hat mich gefreut. ^^

Ach ja... was ich sagen wollte: Ich weiß es nicht, ob ich nächste Woche Donnerstag hochladen kann. Das nächste Kapitel ist noch nicht einmal halbfertig, geschweige denn bei meiner Beta und der eigentliche Schulstress fängt diese Woche erst noch an... Also wenn nichts on gestellt wird, kommt es übernächste Woche am Donnerstag.

**Kapitel 3 – Pour real life down on me**

Das Schicksal konnte es nicht glauben. Wie schaffte es dieser... _Junge_ nur immer wieder, konstant ihre Pläne zunichte zu machen? Dabei war es auch noch so ein schöner gewesen. Es hatte ihr beinahe logisch erschienen, Voldemort, den sie ja gegen Harry Potter aufgesetzt hatte, diesen finden und dann den schon vorherbestimmten Kampf stattfinden zu lassen. Doch was passierte, anstatt dass sich die beiden brav an ihre Spielregeln hielten und taten, was von ihnen erwartet wurde...?!

Voldemort erkannte Potter einfach nicht!

Mittlerweile schienen sich tatsächlich alle gegen sie verschworen zu haben, was ihr einfach nur anmaßend und unangebracht erschien.

„Luschen...", murmelte sie. Konnten die denn ohne sie wirklich nichts Produktives zustande bringen? Musste sie diese Leute denn immer förmlich vor die Dinge stoßen, um sie ihnen bewusst werden zu lassen?

Erneut wanderte sie zu ihrem ‚Schachbrett', wie sie es des Öfteren nannte und betrachtete die Dinge, wie sie im Moment lagen.

„Ich muss nur dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort davon erfährt, dass sein Interesse auf Potter liegt...", murmelte sie, während die kleinen Figuren auf dem Brett vor ihren Augen zu tanzen schienen. „Ein kleiner Anstoß müsste eigentlich genügen, aber man will doch schließlich auf Nummer sicher gehen..."

Gerade wollte sie nach einer kleinen, perlfarbenen Form greifen, sie etwas verschieben, als sich gebräunte Fingern um ihr dünnes, blasses Handgelenk legten.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, den Menschen auch etwas Freiraum in ihrem Handeln zuzusprechen...?", meinte das Chaos sanft, hielt das Schicksal aber nichts desto trotz nicht weniger resolut davon ab, ihre Bewegung zu beenden. Blitzende, blaugrüne Augen sahen nach oben in dunkle, braune Tiefen.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht tun, was ich tun möchte?", fragte sie spitz, die Bösartigkeit in ihrer Stimme kaum zu überhören. Der dunkel gebräunte Mann, der sie noch immer festhielt, seufzte leise und sein Blick wurde sanfter, als versuche er, sie zu verstehen, sich in ihre Denkweise hineinzuversetzen.

„Du weißt, dass wir nicht dazu da sind, um die Menschen wie Puppen zu kontrollieren und uns alles wie ein von uns geschriebenes Schauspiel anzusehen. Wir sind nicht erschaffen worden, um unsere eigenen Wünsche zu erfüllen, und mögen sie uns noch so lieb sein. Manchmal ist es vielleicht durchaus angebracht, einzugreifen, doch eigentlich, und das weißt du genau, sind wir nur Betrachter.", rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis, doch selbst durch diese Erklärung schien das Schicksal jedoch nicht einsichtig zu werden.

„Was setzt du dich denn so für die Menschen ein? Warum mischt du dich in meine Angelegenheiten?", fragte sie kühl, „Kann dir das nicht alles einfach egal sein?"

Erneut seufzte das Chaos und sah sie fast liebevoll an, mit einer ruhigen Geduld, die eine Eigenschaft zu sein schien, die sich vollkommen auf ihn konzentrierte und keinen Anderen von ihnen so vollkommen machen zu schien, wie ihn. Sie gab ihm eine gewisse, seltene Ganzheit, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse. Etwas, das die anderen ihn respektieren und schätzen ließ.

Doch nicht das Schicksal, auch wenn das Chaos noch daran arbeitete, auch ihr etwas Einsicht zu vermitteln.

„Weil die anderen deine Taten bereits seit längerer Zeit mit großem Missmut und Vorsicht beobachten. Denkst du nicht, dass sie etwas gegen deinen großen Einfluss auf die Geister und Gedanken der Sterblichen tun werden, wenn du fortfährst, ihn so leichtfertig einzusetzen? Halte dich doch etwas zurück. Es ist eine wohlgemeinte Warnung meinerseits, bitte nimm sie an."

Einen Moment lang schien es so, als würde das Schicksal sich quer stellen und auf ihrer Einstellung beharren, doch schließlich sackte ihre Erscheinung etwas zusammen und sie sah wieder in die tiefbraunen Augen des Chaos.

„Ich werde mich zurückhalten.", stimmte sie zu, „Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich vollständig aus den Leben der Menschen heraushalten und nicht mehr versuchen werde, sie etwas nach meinen Vorstellungen zu beeinflussen."

Das Chaos seufzte sanft, doch das änderte nichts an dem leichten Lächeln, das sich auf seine Gesichtszüge schlich, bevor er antwortete.

„Es ist zurzeit das Beste, was ich wohl verlangen kann.", meinte er nachgiebig, „Es ist genug, für den Moment."

Während der Mann schon zu verschwinden begann, wohl bereit war, in sein eigenes Reich zurückzukehren, meinte das Schicksal noch, während sie ihren Blick schon wieder dem Schachbrett zugewandt hatte:

„Es ist nicht _für den Moment_ genug. Mehr wirst du nicht bekommen."

Ihre Worte blieben unerwidert, doch das Chaos drehte sich noch einen Moment lang um und lächelte sie undurchsichtig an, bevor er wirklich verschwunden war. Ein in sich hineinschimpfendes Schicksal wurde zurückgelassen, das die Stirn zu einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln verzogen hatte.

„Elender Besserwisser.", murmelte sie, während sie schon wieder ihr Schachbrett beobachtete. Aber tatsächlich machte sie keine Bewegung, um ihr vorheriges Vorhaben doch noch umzusetzen. Die Worte des Chaos hatten Spuren in ihr hinterlassen, und sie wusste es besser, als die Anderen zu verärgern, indem sie alles weiterhin so machte, wie bisher, trotz der offensichtlichen Warnung, die sie soeben erhalten hatte.

„Dann eben eine kleine Pause...", sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Aber das bedeutet keineswegs, dass ich ihnen keinen kleinen Schubs geben werde, wenn Voldemort die Möglichkeit hat, Potter zu enttarnen. Momentan mag der Junge noch sein fragiles Lebensglück genießen, doch ich lasse keine Niederlagen auf mir sitzen..."

**-o-o-o-**

Seufzend öffnete Harry die Tür und trat hinaus, an die frische Luft. Es hatte wohl gerade geregnet, etwas, das er nicht mitbekommen hatte, da er wieder einmal in Richards Bar mitgeholfen hatte. Noch immer war der Himmel wolkenverhangen und tiefgrau, sodass es wirkte, als wäre es bereits früher Abend, wobei es doch gerade vor einer halben Stunde Mittag geläutet hatte, während kleine Wasserpfützen am Boden verteilt waren und vorbeigehende Kinder dazu verführten hineinzuspringen.

Noch immer hatte er sich nicht wieder völlig von seinem Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse erholt und jedes Mal, wenn er sich im Freien befand, musste er dem Drang widerstehen, zurückzukehren. So hatte er sich heute entschieden, sich endlich selbst eine Wohnung zu suchen, wenn möglich so weit von der Winkelgasse entfernt, wie nur möglich. Vielleicht auch noch einen Job, sodass er genug Ablenkung hatte, um nicht wieder zu seinen trüben Gedanken zurückzukehren.

„Guten Tag", ertönte es auf einmal neben ihm und Harry schrak zusammen, während er ruckartig den Kopf herumriss. Der gruselige Mann stand da erneut und grinste ihn selbstsicher an, während er sich von der Wand neben der Tür abstieß und näher kam. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich von allein entdecken, doch scheinbar war es nicht so..."

Misstrauisch beäugte Harry den Blauäugigen. Täuschte er sich, oder wirkten die Haare dieses Mal etwas heller als am vorigen Tag? Waren sie nicht etwas länger, anders geschnitten? Ja, er war sich fast sicher... Doch von einem auf den anderen Tag konnten doch Haare nicht um einen oder zwei Zentimeter wachsen...?

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Harry und war sich bewusst, dass er mehr als unhöflich war. Doch hätte ihm in diesem Moment nicht gleichgültiger sein können.

‚Scheiß auf Höflichkeit.", dachte er sich, „Er war es letztes Mal auch nicht, also was soll's. Außerdem stalkt er mich, da habe ich ein Recht darauf, nicht nett zu sein.'

Den anderen schien es auch gar nicht übermäßig zu stören, dass Harry nicht zuvorkommend oder freundlich war, im Gegenteil. Er wirkte von der offensichtlichen Herausforderung, als die er es empfand, noch besser gelaunt, denn ein fragwürdiges Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, während er einen Arm über seine Schulter legte.

„Ach, ich dachte, weil du letztens so zuvorkommend warst, könnte ich dich doch etwas begleiten..."

Schnaubend ließ Harry den Arm, der seiner Meinung nach zu viel der Annäherung war, von der Schulter gleiten und ging etwas auf Abstand.

„Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte er undeutlich, während er noch einmal den Mann betrachtete.

Das instinktive Gefühl der Bedrohung in seiner Gegenwart hatte sich mittlerweile zwar etwas gemindert, doch es war noch immer stark genug, um in ihm alle Alarmglocken schrillen zu lassen. Selbst jetzt, obwohl er sich so leger gab, strahlte der Blauäugige noch immer eine leichte Aura von Erhabenheit, von Macht und... gewissermaßen sogar noch Wahnsinn aus.

Dieses ganze Verhalten, das er im Moment an den Tag legte, war eine Lüge, das wurde Harry schnell klar, während er den Mann, der ihm noch immer gegenüber stand und auf eine Rektion seinerseits wartete, betrachtete.

Und gerade das machte ihn so gefährlich und... so spannend. Vielleicht hatte er soeben eine Ablenkung gefunden, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und allein dieser Gedanke war es, der schließlich den Ausschlag für seine Entscheidung gab.

„Okay, wenn es sein muss...", meinte er widerwillig und schritt schon los in Richtung U-Bahn. Der andere folgte ihm wortlos.

Schon bald erkannte Harry dann die Vorzüge, wenn er jemanden dabei hatte, wenn er reiste. Es war nicht so, dass er immer reden wollte, doch allein die Tatsache, dass ihm eine Person willentlich Gesellschaft leistete, war seltsam beruhigend. Das Gefühl der Gefahr, das er trotz allem noch deutlich genug von dem Braunhaarigen ausgehen fühlte, das allem anderem einen ein wenig bitteren Beigeschmack geben zu schien, machte es nur noch aufregender.

Als sie jedoch dem Abgang zur U-Bahn näher kamen, schien sein Begleiter unruhiger zu werden und Harry blieb einen Moment stehen und betrachtete ihn genau. Erneut zuckten die Finger unruhig und allein diese Tatsache strahlte ihm wie eine Warnung entgegen.

„Nicht U-Bahn?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Offensichtlich war der andere in einer schlechten Laune, was auch immer dazu geführt hatte. Er wollte nicht der sein, auf den sie gerichtet wurde.

„Nein.", presste der Mann gereizt hervor und schien alle Leute in der Umgebung mit Blicken töten zu wollen. Eine Tatsache, die Harry vermuten ließ, dass nicht nur die vorgehabte Fahrt mit der U-Bahn zum Verhängnis werden würde, sondern auch, dass ein längerer Aufenthalt unter Mugg-... nein, unter anderen Menschen ein Auslöser für etwas werden könnte, das er gar nicht in Erwägung ziehen wollte.

„Na gut.", seufzte Harry schließlich ergeben, „Dann eben zu Fuß."

Es war ihm schon da bewusst, dass es ein sehr langer Marsch werden würde, vor allem, da er nicht einmal wusste, wohin er genau wollte, doch falls es wirklich nötig werden würde, würde er eben ein Taxi rufen. Geld genug hatte er ja.

Da er wirklich davon ausgegangen war, er würde lange suchen müssen, überraschte es ihn umso mehr, als er dann bereits etwa eine Stunde später vor einer zu verkaufenden Wohnung stand, deren derzeitiger Besitzer ihn sofort hereinwinkte und ihm die Zimmer zeigte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich der Andere während des ganzen Weges tatsächlich nicht von seiner Seite gelöst und war still neben ihm hergegangen, bis zu eben diesem Moment.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte der Blauäugige nun gereizt, nachdem sie die Wohnung wieder verlassen hatten. Etwas, von dem Harry genau wusste, woher es kam. Den Mann störte es einfach, so lange unter Leuten zu sein.

_Unter __**diesen**__ Leuten_, fügte sein Unterbewusstsein hinzu, doch erneut wusste er nicht, was diese Vorahnungen bedeuten sollten und tat das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment als vernünftig erschien.

Er ignorierte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte er schließlich als Antwort auf die Frage des Älteren, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich doch sehr genau bewusst war, was ihn zögern ließ. Selbst diese Wohnung, mit einer knappen Stunde Fußweg Entfernung, war ihm fast noch zu nahe an der Winkelgasse. Verhängnisvoll nahe.

Schlussendlich zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern.

„Was soll's, warum auch nicht." Sein Begleiter schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn er betrachtete ihn ausnahmsweise nicht mit saurer Miene, während Harry von der nächsten Telefonzelle aus bei dem Vermieter alles Weitere regelte.

Natürlich würde die Wohnung auf einen falschen Namen laufen und auch die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich noch minderjährig war, hatte Dumbledore mit gefälschten Papieren in Angriff genommen, sodass einem Umzug nichts mehr im Weg stand.

So trat Harry wenig später zufrieden wieder zu dem Älteren. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, weshalb dieser an seiner Seite geblieben war, obwohl er sich sichtlich nicht wohlfühlte. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er ihm in irgendeiner Art verbunden. Sie kannten ja noch nicht einmal die Namen des jeweils Anderen!

‚Egal', dachte der Grünäugige kopfschüttelnd, ‚Wenigstens diese Sache lässt sich leicht ändern.'

„Ich habe mich ja noch immer nicht vorgestellt", meinte er nun laut, „Ich bin Harry."

Ein scharfer, kurzer Blick traf zuerst sein Gesicht und dann die Hand, die er dem Mann entgegengestreckt hatte. Ein Blick, der ihn zum Frösteln brachte, weil er so kalt und tödlich war.

Es war klar erkennbar, dass der Andere erst zögerte, sich selbst überwinden musste, ehe er die Hand ergriff und sich selbst vorstellte.

„Tom."

Nun war es an Harrys Reihe, überrascht zu sein und er zuckte auch leicht zusammen, nur um sich gleich danach selbst zu rügen. Es gab mehr als nur einen Tom auf der Welt, er sollte sich nicht so anstellen.

Dennoch, die Abscheu in der Stimme, der mitschwang, als er seinen Namen nannte, die Art, wie er ihn schon fast ausspuckte, hinterließ einen üblen Nachgeschmack auf Harrys Zunge, und das Gefühl, wichtige Dinge übersehen, beziehungsweise mehr oder weniger absichtlich ignoriert zu haben.

Erneut schüttelte er diese Empfindungen jedoch ab, schob sie in den hinteren Teil seiner Gedanken ab.

Was sollte Voldemort schon in der Muggelwelt tun? Da müsste ihn das Schicksal schon wirklich hassen, um ihm so etwas aufzuhalsen, und was hätte er schon getan, um so etwas zu verdienen?

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?", fragte Harry schließlich, teils um sich von den eigenen irreführenden Überlegungen abzulenken, teils, weil ihn der Andere wirklich interessierte und er etwas über ihn erfahren wollte.

Als er den Mann deutlich zögern, den Blick zu den Muggeln zucken und seine Augenbrauen sich verärgert zusammenziehen sah, verbesserte er sich wohlweißlich.

„Natürlich können wir zu in meine Räume in der Bar gehen, es ist zwar nicht groß, aber dafür ist sonst niemand da."

Es war nicht so gemeint, dass er etwas... unanständiges vorhatte, so wie es sich vielleicht angehört hatte – wohl auch für Tom, denn der hatte trocken amüsiert eine Augenbraue hochgezogen – sondern einfach nur um der Ruhe Willen.

Das ergänzte er auch, nachdem er die plötzliche Röte in seinem Gesicht wieder etwas niedergekämpft hatte und der Blauäugige nickte.

Er schien während des Weges zurück ruhiger zu sein, als er es die ganze sonstige Zeit gewesen war, was Harry etwas beruhigte, denn so lief er nicht in Gefahr, einen plötzlich Amoklaufenden beruhigen, oder die Opfer schützen zu müssen.

Dennoch war er erleichtert, als sie ohne erwähnenswerte Zwischenfälle vor seiner Tür ankamen, was er auch mit einem beruhigten Seufzen erkennbar machte.

Ein- oder zweimal hatte Tom zwar einen Passanten mehr oder weniger grob angeblafft, nachdem ihm diese zu nahe gekommen waren, doch dadurch, dass diese immer allein durch diese eindrucksvolle Zurechtweisung ziemlich kleinlaut geworden waren, war es nie zu größeren Vorfällen gekommen.

Nichts Schlimmes, zumindest wenn man das betrachtete, was Harry schon fast erwartet gehabt hatte.

Die Schuhe von den Füßen in eine Ecke tretend deutete er zu einem der Sessel, die vor dem kleinen Tisch standen.

„Ich hab leider nichts Bequemeres...", erklärte er entschuldigend und erneut meinte Harry kurz die Hand des Mannes zucken zu sehen, bevor er sich steif setzte.

„Schon in Ordnung.", war die einzige Reaktion, die der Grünäugige erhielt, der daraufhin seufzte.

„Ich geh mal schnell runter Kaffee holen", erklärte er und ließ mit diesen Worten den anderen allein. Doch entgegen seiner Aussage, lehnte er sich, sobald seine Tür aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war, erstmal gegen die Mauer.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht...", murmelte er, den Kopf schüttelnd und in die Luft starrend. Dennoch drängte er seine Gedanken schnell wieder in den Hinterkopf und machte sich nun endlich auf den Weg, um von Richard den versprochenen Kaffe zu holen.

Natürlich war ihm mehr als bewusst, dass er mit seiner Abwesenheit Tom die perfekte Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, sich in seinen Räumen umzusehen, sollte er denn Interesse daran haben. Aber trotz dieses Wissens war er nicht beunruhigt.

Schließlich wäre er niemals so dumm, einfach Erinnerungsstücke oder magische Gegenstände an einem so unsicheren Ort aufzubewahren.

Alles, bis auf seinen Zauberstab, war in seinem Verließ verstaut und das einzige, was sonst noch im entferntesten Sinne auf die Welt, die eigentlich die seine war, hindeutete, war der Schlüssel für eben dieses, den er um den Hals trug.

Um den Zauberstab brauchte er sich kaum Sorgen zu machen, er hatte mit Richards Hilfe dafür gesorgt, dass er ihn im Keller des Gebäudes, der für fast alle verschlossen war, sicher war.

Als er dann endlich in seine Räume zurückkam, hatte Harry keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Tom tatsächlich in seinem Zimmer nach etwas gesucht hatte. Obwohl keine sichtbaren Spuren hinterlassen worden waren, war der missmutige Gesichtsausdruck, den der Mann zur Schau stellte, Beweis genug. Dazu kam, dass er so etwas bereits erwartet hatte, selbst wenn er nicht genau wusste, weshalb.

Sich das selbstzufriedene Grinsen, das drohte, auf seinem Gesicht auszubrechen, verkneifend – der Blauäugige musste schließlich nicht wissen, dass seine Vermutungen, welche auch immer das waren, tatsächlich Hand und Fuß hatten – stellte er das kleine, gefüllte Tablett auf dem Tisch vor dem Mann ab.

„Der Kaffee ist da!", meinte er fröhlich, während er sich schwungvoll auf den Sessel gegenüber dem Toms fallen ließ. Der Triumph, den er errungen hatte, hatte seine Laune bedeutend gehoben. Auch wenn er noch so klein sein mochte.

Der böse Blick, den ihm der Andere als Reaktion auf seine außerordentlich gute Laune sandte, machte das ganze seltsamerweise nur noch lustiger für ihn.

Obwohl sie auch jetzt noch nicht allzu viele Worte gewechselt hatten, oder gar sonst etwas getan hatten, das eine „Verbindung" hätte schaffen können, fühlte sich Harry bereits um einiges wohler in der Gegenwart Toms, als es noch zuvor der Fall gewesen war.

Selbst wenn diese Bedrohung noch immer etwas in der Luft war, er bezweifelte seltsamerweise, dass der Andere sofort nach einer Mordwaffe greifen und ihn töten würde, sobald er nur ein falsches Wort von sich gab.

Dennoch senkte sich schwere Stille über sie, während Tom an seinem Kaffe nippte und Harry ihn bei dieser Tätigkeit beobachtete. Der Mann schien sich von dem andauernden Starren nicht stören zu lassen, sondern ignorierte es wohl einfach.

„Ich wundere mich...", murmelte der Grünäugige schließlich, bevor er mit seiner Frage laut fortfuhr.

„Wann arbeitest du eigentlich? Nicht, dass ich dich rauswerfen will, oder so...", beeilte er sich, fortzufahren, als er Toms Reaktion auf seinen ersten Satz sah. Dessen Augen hatten sich nämlich augenblicklich verengt und er hatte ihn missmutig funkelnd angesehen.

„Es interessiert mich einfach nur." Die Sekunden schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen, während der Ältere Harry forschend ansah, als wolle er nur aus seiner Mimik herauslesen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte, oder es nur als Beschwichtigung gesagt hatte.

Was auch immer das Ergebnis seiner Betrachtung war, es schien zufriedenstellend für ihn zu sein, da der Blauäugige sich schlussendlich wieder seinem Kaffee zuwandte und einen Moment lang nachzudenken schien.

„Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb diese Antwort relevant sein könnte.", antwortete der Mann schließlich kalt und obwohl er wahrscheinlich etwas Anderes beabsichtigt gehabt hatte, musste Harry erst grinsen und schließlich lachte er los.

Eine Reaktion, durch die er schon wieder den Zorn des Älteren auf sich zu lenken schien.

Noch immer lachend hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„Bitte nicht töten.", meinte er scherzhaft, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass hinter seinen eigenen Worten auch etwas Ernsthaftigkeit steckte. Wie wahrscheinlich war es wohl, dass Tom ihn angreifen würde...? Na ja, die Vorstellung war wohl leider nicht so lächerlich, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Also fügte er – zur Besänftigung, wie er hoffte – eine Erklärung hinzu.

„Es ist nur... Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man Bekanntschaften aufbaut, nicht wahr?"

Harry hätte sich selbst für diese Worte schlagen können. Das war nicht beschwichtigend gewesen, sondern schon fast herausfordernd! Für so was würde er sich sogar selbst an den Hals springen und sich erwürgen!

Aber nein, wann war er schon jemals vernünftig und hielt seine übergroße Klappe...

Einen vorsichtigen Blick zu seinem Gegenüber – namentlich, Tom – werfend überlegte er, ob es wohl besser wäre, in Deckung zu gehen. Doch überraschenderweise – entgegen seiner Erwartungen – wirkte dieser nicht rachsüchtig oder auch nur im entferntesten Sinne zornig.

Vielmehr wirkte es, als würde...

Dachte Tom etwa wirklich ernsthaft über das nach, was er eben gesagt hatte?!

Tatsächlich schien genau dies der Fall zu sein, denn nach einigen Momenten der Stille zuckte er überraschend gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Kann schon sein", meinte er desinteressiert. „Wozu soll so was denn auch gut sein?"

Ein verwirrt – entrüsteter Blick traf ihn als Reaktion auf seine Worte.

„Wozu es gut sein soll...?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig, während er Tom mit großen Augen ansah. Als wäre er eines der sieben Weltwunder.

„Bekanntschaften sind nicht ‚für etwas gut'. Es ist einfach..."

Er suchte nach dem passenden Wort, doch nichts schien ihm angebracht. So verblieb er mit einem nicht beendeten Satz.

Frustrierend.

„Ach, weißt du was?", beschloss er schließlich, in Ermangelung einer Erklärung, „Wir machen ‚learning by doing'. Ich werde einfach deine erste Bekanntschaft und dann kannst du dir irgendwann deine Frage selbst beantworten."

Der misstrauische Blick aus den dunkelblauen Augen sprach Bände und Harry sah seinen Gegenüber finster an.

„Keine Widerrede. Ich habe das jetzt schon entschieden", stellte er halb ernst, halb im Scherz fest.

Bei Toms verdutzt – missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nicht anders, als bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zu lachen zu beginnen.

Und dahin war der Ernst, den er eigentlich in die Sache hatte bringen wollen, selbst wenn sich der Andere bisher noch nicht einmal zu einem normalen, echten Lächeln bringen hatte lassen.

Aber das würde auch noch werden. Das sagte sich Harry, während er unauffällig in Richtung Tom spähte.

Das würde auch noch werden...

**-o-o-o-**

Tom setzte sich währenddessen mit dem Thema auseinander, weshalb er den Kleinen noch nicht schon längst unter den Erdboden gebracht hatte. Normalerweise war es doch so gar nicht seine Art, länger als unbedingt nötig seine Zeit in der Gegenwart irgendwelcher Idioten – und das waren alle, außer ihm selbst – zu verbringen.

‚Er ist eine Herausforderung.', sagte er sich selbst, während er die vom Lachen geröteten Wangen Harrys betrachtete. ‚Ein Rätsel, das ich lösen möchte und darum in meiner Umgebung akzeptiere. Das ist alles.'

Der Blauäugige gab nicht einmal vor sich selbst zu, dass er es interessant fand, dass sich der Junge einfach so zu einer ‚Bekanntschaft' gemacht hatte. Er ignorierte das Interesse, das sich langsam für den Jüngeren entwickelte.

Und ganz bestimmt nicht erkannte er, dass sich langsam aber beständig eine gewisse Achtung für Harry in ihm entwickelte.

Doch zumindest von Letzterem konnte er sich nicht ganz so gut überzeugen, wie von den anderen Punkten.

‚Verflucht noch mal', dachte er zu sich selbst, ‚Wäre mir dieser Junge doch niemals über den Weg gelaufen.'

Und obwohl er dies dachte, wusste er doch genau, dass ihn die Herausforderung, die der kleine Zauberer darstellte, nicht mehr loslassen würde, selbst wenn er nun einfach gehen und nie mehr zurückkehren – oder wenn er den Jungen gar töten – würde.

Es war schon immer so gewesen.

Herausforderungen hatten schon immer seine einzige Schwäche dargestellt. Falls man es so nennen konnte...

**-o-o-o-**

*blinzel*


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **4**/8 + Epilog

**A/N:** Jap, es werden doch um zwei Kapitel mehr, als vorgesehen. Ich bin so inkonsequent...

Danke, **strega79**, für das Review. ^^

**Kapitel 4 – I can't change who I am**

Gelangweilt und doch nicht ohne Wut beobachtete das Schicksal die Geschehnisse, die sich auf der Erde abspielten. In ihren Fingern zuckte es förmlich, einzugreifen.

Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die anderen es tatsächlich mitbekommen würden, dass sie ihre Hände wieder im Spiel hatte?

Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man sie dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen würde?

Sie bezweifelte stark, dass es auffallen würde, wenn sie dem Ganzen nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben würde...

Dennoch hielt sie sich zurück. So sehr sie auch ihre Genossen verabscheute, so sehr sie ihnen aus dem Weg ging und sie verachtete... es wäre nicht klug, ihrer aller Zorn auf sich zu lenken.

Besonders, wo sie doch bereits eine deutliche Warnung erhalten hatte.

Und genau das würde sie ohne Zweifel tun, wenn sie den indirekten Befehl, ihre Hände bei größeren Entscheidungen bei sich zu lassen, missachtete.

Also beschränkte sie sich widerwillig darauf, aus dem Dunklen heraus zu beobachten. Wie ein Raubtier wartete sie auf den richtigen Moment, um ihre Beute mit sich in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Möglichst mit wenig eigener Kraft und Bemühung natürlich, um sich aus der Affäre ziehen zu können, wenn die anderen ihre Taten wieder als zu anmaßend empfinden sollten.

Es durfte nicht einmal ein Schubs sein, den sie ihnen gab, um ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen... es musste weniger als ein _Stups_ sein, um jegliche Eigengefahr zu vermeiden.

So beschäftigt, wie sie mit ihrem Sorgenkind war, bemerkte das Schicksal nicht, wie um sie herum alles an Schönheit und Farben verlor. Die Magie, die sich, von ihr ausgehend, meist von allein um die Umgebung sorgte, war nun konzentriert auf eine Situation, in die sie nicht eingreifen durfte und ließ alles Andere verkümmern...

Tiere waren schon längst nicht mehr zu finden, in ihrem Gebiet und wo einst saftige, grüne Wiesen mit dem Wind gespielt hatten, waren nun nur noch verbrannte Halme und trockene Erde zu sehen. Kühle Böen durchschnitten die Luft, zupften die letzten, verdorrten Blätter von den Ästen der Bäume, die sich an ihren verbliebenen Habseligkeiten festklammerten, schlussendlich jedoch nachgeben mussten.

Es wirkte mehr wie das Reich des Verderbens, das mittlerweile aber selbst nur noch bedauernd den Kopf schütteln konnte, wenn ihm von dem Zustand vom Land des Schicksals erzählt wurde.

Ihre Gedanken verweilten währenddessen jedoch nicht bei der farblosen Trostlosigkeit, die von ihrem Land Besitz ergriffen hatte und die Atmosphäre um sie herum beherrschte. Sie war wie besessen davon, ihrer Prophezeiung doch noch Gültigkeit zu verschaffen. Und wie immer bemerkte sie nicht das Chaos, das hinter knorrigen Ästen stand und zu dem Ort blickte, wo sie sich verschanzt hatte.

„Meine Freundin...", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während er die traurige Gestalt, wie sie zumindest auf ihn wirkte, beobachtete.

„Du hast schon lange deine Prioritäten und Aufgaben aus den Augen verloren. Ist _das_ nun dein Existenzinhalt?"

**-o-o-o-**

Verschlafen gähnend drehte sich Harry im Bett um und riskierte einen kurzen Blick aus noch halb geschlossenen Augen auf seinen Wecker, der am Nachttisch stand. Sich einmal umdrehend, döste er noch einmal kurz ein.

‚Erst halb elf...', dachte er schläfrig, ‚Das ist noch nicht allzu spät. Ich habe noch genug Zeit...'

Es dauerte genau drei Sekunden, ehe er die aufgenommenen Informationen verarbeitet hatte. Seine Reaktion bestand daraus, aus dem Bett zu fallen, ehe er sich zerstreut aufrichtete. Ein weiteres Mal blickte er auf seinen Wecker. Nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich nicht nur getäuscht hatte und nun ganz umsonst hetzte.

Aber nein, es stimmte. Es war mittlerweile kurz nach halb elf und in etwas weniger als einer Stunde würde von ihm erwartet, aus den Räumen, in denen er sich momentan noch befand, verschwunden zu sein und mit ihm alle seine Sachen.

Wieso hatte er auch genau den heutigen Tag für den Umzug ausgesucht?

„Verdammt", stieß er aus und gleich danach noch einmal.

„Verdammt."

Es änderte nichts an seiner Situation. Nicht, dass er es erwartet hätte. Er stand nicht plötzlich geduscht und fertig angezogen im Zimmer, bereit, zu gehen.

Sein vom Schlaf noch immer etwas träger Verstand signalisierte ihm, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. Etwas Wichtiges...

Während der Dusche überlegte er, was es denn bloß gewesen sein könnte, das ihm entfallen war, doch nicht bevor er die Kleidung angezogen hatte und es einmal klopfte, fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Tom.

Noch während seiner Erkenntnis öffnete sich bereits die Tür und ehe er auch nur auf irgendeine Weise hätte reagieren können, stand eben dieser vor ihm. Einen Moment lang war Harrys Geist blank.

Die dunkelblauen Augen seines Gegenübers wanderten über seine Erscheinung. Sie nahmen seine noch nassen Haare auf, seine Augen, die ohne die etwas dämpfende Wirkung der Kontaktlinsen wieder ihr Strahlen zur Schau trugen und...

‚Meine Narbe...', dachte der Grünäugige mit plötzlicher Panik. ‚Ich habe sie noch nicht überschminkt... Verdammt, meine Narbe!'

Dieser Gedanke mochte lächerlich erscheinen, schließlich war Harry doch immer davon ausgegangen, Tom wäre ein Muggel... ein nichtmagischer Mensch.

Doch in demselben Moment, als dieser den Blitz auf seiner Stirn entdeckte, als ein unheilvolles Glitzern in die Augen trat, wusste der Jüngere mit erschreckender Gewissheit, dass ihm gegenüber ein Zauberer stand.

Reflexartig trat er ein paar Schritte zurück, als sich Toms Blick unmittelbar auf seine eigenen Smaragde richtete.

Eine gute Entscheidung, wie ihm schnell bewusst wurde. Hätte er auch nur einen Moment gezögert, wäre er Opfer eines äußerst bösartig aussehenden Fluches geworden.

„Warte!", bat Harry panisch, während er hinter einem Sessel in Deckung ging. Ein einziger Fluch bescherte diesem ein großes Loch und der jüngere Zauberer musste sich ein neues Versteck suchen.

„Bitte, warte! Lass mich erklären!" Deutliches Flehen war aus der Stimme herauszuhören, doch auch dies brachte Tom nicht dazu, auch nur zu zögern.

„Bitte, Tom, bitte! Ich will dir alles erklären, bitte lass mich! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich ich bin. Ich kann es nicht ändern!"

Der Ton hatte sich in pure Verzweiflung gewandelt. Mit kalten Augen sah Tom auf ihn herab, der mittlerweile in eine Ecke gedrängt dastand und nur noch den Wunsch hegte, angehört zu werden.

Doch zumindest zögerte der Blauäugige, ihm den sprichwörtlichen Todesstoß, in diesem Fall wohl wort-wörtlich, zu geben. Eine Sache, die auf ihn zumindest positiv wirkte.

Als Tom auch weiterhin nur stumm dastand und ihn regungslos aus harten, emotionslosen Augen beobachtete, begann Harry langsam und immer wieder kurz stockend seinen Erklärungsversuch.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass ich Harry Potter bin...", begann er leise mit unsicherer Stimme. Immer wieder blinzelte er unsicher zu Tom hoch, der jedoch noch keinerlei Reaktionen zeigte.

Kurz wurde Harry dadurch verunsichert, sodass er abbrach, doch dann entschied er sich, einfach fortzufahren und möglichst wenig auf den Älteren zu achten. Zumindest während er dies tat, sonst würde er nur aus der Fassung kommen.

„Weißt du, ich hatte gehofft, meinen Ruf als der ‚Junge der lebte' los zu sein. Ein ganz normales Leben führen zu können. Ohne, dass sich immer jemand nach mir umdreht oder irgendwelche Heldentaten von mir verlangt", erklärte er noch immer mit sanfter Stimme, während er in die Luft starrte. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich sogar selbst so weit, dass er Tom Tom sein lassen konnte und ihn ausblendete.

„Keine Ahnung, ob du es weißt... aber da ist diese Prophezeiung. Sie ist purer Mist. Als würde ich mich jemals auf so etwas verlassen. Um ihr entgegenzuarbeiten habe ich mich entschieden, mich vollkommen aus der Zauberwelt zurückzuziehen. Nur um wirklich sicher zu gehen.

Eigentlich hätte ich wissen sollen, dass es nicht so einfach geht... Aber ich habe eben einfach gehofft..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Er schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er wieder ins Nichts starrte.

„Leider vergeblich, wie es scheint. Vielleicht hat wirklich jemand etwas gegen mich... Irgendwann muss ich scheinbar einen ziemlich großen Fehler gemacht haben."

Das Lachen aus seinem Mund war schwach und etwas brüchig. Noch immer war keine Reaktion von Tom gekommen, der ihn weiterhin nur stumm ansah.

Keine Bewegung, keine Regung. Atmete er überhaupt noch?

Harry wurde immer unruhiger. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Ein schlechtes...?

Noch immer hielt der Zauberstab still. Er wurde weder gesenkt, noch schien es, als wolle Tom einen Zauber aussprechen.

Unruhig betrachtete der Grünäugige erst den langen Stab, dann sah er nach oben, in Toms Augen. Langsam breiteten sich Kopfschmerzen in seiner Schläfe aus. Entfernt dachte er, gleich müssten doch Erinnerungsbilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen...

Doch nichts dergleichen passierte, die Schmerzen flauten auch schnell wieder ab.

Wahrscheinlich die Anspannung, dachte er und sah weiterhin Tom an.

Es waren endlose Sekunden, die es dauerte, bis das dünne Stück Holz langsam gen Boden gerichtet wurde. Unauffällig atmete Harry aus.

Nun war er doch ziemlich erleichtert. Einen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt, Tom würde ihn tatsächlich töten und dabei nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken.

Dennoch wurde er den Gedanken nicht los, dass er soeben _sehr_ nahe an seinem Tod vorbeigeschrammt war. Näher, als ihm vielleicht bewusst war.

Einige Minuten lang war es still, während sowohl Harry, als auch Tom bewegungslos dastanden und in ihren jeweiligen Überlegungen versunken sein zu schienen.

Schließlich war es Richard, der diese ‚Ruheschwebe' unterbrach, ohne es zu wissen. Er klopfte nämlich an die geschlossene Tür und zerstörte somit die Stille, die geherrscht hatte.

„'ry, du weißt dass du in 'ner halb'n Stunde ausm Zimmer sein musst, nich'?"

Dieser zuckte, aufgrund der unerwarteten Worte, zusammen. Richard musste die Frage noch einmal wiederholen, ehe Harry sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass er mit einem ‚Ja, ich weiß' antworten konnte.

Ohne auf Tom zu achten, machte er sich daran, die ersten Sachen in seinen bereitgelegten Koffer zu werfen. Wie es schien, musste sich der Blauäugige erst über einige Dinge bewusst werden, diese Zeit würde er ihm lassen und...

Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als sich die einzelne Socke, die er soeben hatte einpacken wollen, aus seinen Fingern wandte. Einen Moment lang war Harry verwirrt, als plötzlich Leben in seine Habseligkeiten zu kommen schien und sie sich selbstständig im Koffer verstauten.

„Tom", begann der Grünäugige und warf einen scharfen Blick zu dem Zauberer. Tatsächlich hatte er den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand. „Ich kann das auch selbst. Ohne Magie. Bis jetzt bin ich auch so ausgekommen. Du sabotierst meine Anpassung an die Umwelt."

Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich.

„Anpassung... Wer würde sich jemals an _Muggel_ anpassen wollen?"

Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ja, es war ihm schon öfter aufgefallen, dass sein Gegenüber scheinbar etwas gegen die ‚magielosen der Gesellschaft' hatte... Und nun, da er wusste, dass Tom ein Zauberer war, wurde die Vermutung immer größer, dass es sich vielleicht um einen Schwarzmagier handeln könnte.

Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit verschwendet, doch nun war es so naheliegend, dass es selbst ihm förmlich ins Gesicht sprang.

Dennoch wollte er nicht voreilige Schlüsse ziehen.

Selbst wenn Tom schwarze Magie wirken sollte und auch, wenn er Muggel hasste... dies hieß nicht automatisch, dass er ein Todesser war, oder etwa nicht?

Es hieß nicht, dass er ein gewissenloser Mörder war... oder?

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er machte sich zu viele Gedanken.

Dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, kurz zu Tom zu blinzeln und nachzusehen, ob er ein Dunkles Mal entdecken konnte.

Konnte er natürlich nicht. Der Blauäugige hatte eine dünne, schwarze Jacke an, die ihm die Sicht verwehrte.

Er war nicht unauffällig genug gewesen. Das wurde Harry bewusst, als Tom seufzte und sich erwähnte Jacke von der Schulter zog.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung hielt er ihm den Unterarm vor die Nase.

Nichts.

Erleichtert ließ der Grünäugige die angehaltene Luft entweichen. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Tom kühl und nun doch etwas peinlich berührt nickte Harry.

Wie konnte er nur so schlecht von seinem Gegenüber denken, ohne, dass dieser ihm jemals einen richtigen Grund dafür gegeben hatte?

Na gut, mochte er eben keine Muggel, na gut, führte er eben schwarze Magie aus... hieß das sofort, dass es auch erlaubt war, schlecht von ihm zu denken?

Ungeachtet dessen, was die beiden Zauberer im Zimmer gerade getan hatten, war der Koffer weiterhin damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich selbst einzupacken. Mittlerweile hatte sich bereits alles darin verstaut und das Schloss war zugeschnappt.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Harry, dass es gerade rechtzeitig war. Er hatte noch fünf Minuten. Der Umzug stand also unmittelbar bevor.

Nicht, dass es ihn schrecklich traf. Diese Räume waren von Anfang an nur eine Übergangslösung gewesen, bis er sich tatsächlich ein eigenes Leben ohne Magie aufbauen konnte.

Das ‚ohne Magie' schien nun zwar flachzufallen, da er nicht glaubte, Tom würde so ohne Weiteres einfach verschwinden. Aber er war so nahe dran, wie es nur ging, wenn man von der einen, kleinen Tatsache absah.

Harry seufzte und sah sich ein letztes Mal um, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte. Er war sich selbst bewusst, wie sinnlos das war. Der Zauber, den Tom ausgeführt hatte, hatte gründliche Arbeit geleistet. Kein Shirt, keine Socke, kein Notizzettel war übersehen worden.

„Gut, dann los geht's...", sprach der Grünäugige, halb zu sich selbst, halb zu Tom und ließ diesen zuerst aus dem Zimmer treten, ehe er den Koffer in die Hand nahm und ihm folgte.

Ein letztes Mal verschloss der Schlüssel in seinem Besitz die Tür, ehe er Richard zurückgegeben wurde.

Dann verließ Harry hinter Tom das Gebäude, verließ seine vorübergehende Wohnung, verließ die letzte Verbindung, die er noch zu Dumbledore gehabt hatte.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **5**/8 + Epilog

**A/N:** Wenn meinem Verstand schon die grenzenlosen Weiten der Physik verschlossen bleiben, kann ich wenigstens rechtzeitig updaten. Also hier: Das neue Kapitel. ^^ Danke für die zwei lieben Reviews.

**Kapitel 5 – Solitude**

Das Schicksal fluchte.

Und sie hatte schon gedacht, es würde keine Arbeit mehr für sie anfallen. So eine schöne... für sie wunderbar ungefährliche Vorstellung. Hätte er es getan, so wäre keiner fähig gewesen, sie verantwortlich zu machen und dennoch hätte sich die Prophezeiung schlussendlich doch erfüllt.

Und dann ließ Voldemort ihn am Leben... So etwas konnte doch nicht sein! Und das nur, weil Potter ihn interessierte?! Hölle noch mal, es gab auch noch andere Leute, warum fand er gerade denjenigen interessant, welchen er ihrer Meinung nach einfach nur umbringen sollte?!

Tief durchatmend bemühte sie sich wieder um Selbstkontrolle. Sie hatte Zeit... Und irgendwann würde ihre Chance kommen...

**-o-**

„So kann es nicht weitergehen."

„Sie bringt das Gleichgewicht durcheinander."

„Meine Aufgabe war noch nie so schwer auszuführen, wie jetzt, wo sie alle Einschränkungen ignoriert."

Das Chaos seufzte. Natürlich hatten sie recht, sie alle. Dennoch... er hatte immer gehofft, das Schicksal rechtzeitig zur Ordnung rufen zu können. Es war nie in seiner Absicht gewesen, auch nur vorzuhaben, diese Versammlung zu halten.

Und nun saßen sie alle hier, im Kreis. Die kleine, dunkelhäutige Schönheit mit dem Namen Glück, der blasse, zerbrechlich wirkende Friede, die blonde, strahlende Harmonie. Krieg und Unheil saßen beisammen mit Liebe und Freundschaft. Sie waren viele. Mehr, als man denken würde.

Nur eine Person fehlte.

Diese saß noch immer in ihrem Reich vor ihrem Schachbrett und verfolgte jede Regung, jede Tat, die sich bei den Lebenden abspielte.

„Schicksal ist verrückt geworden."

Dieser nüchterne Einwurf stammte von einer dunkelhaarigen Person, die bis jetzt stumm und still an seinem Platz gesessen hatte. Das Chaos blickte in die dunklen Tiefen des Verderbens.

Auch die anderen Gestalten verstummten und blickten sich gegenseitig an. Wie lange war es her, dass das Verderben mit ihnen gesprochen hatte?

Das Chaos jedoch wirkte nicht überrascht. Es fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte.

„Sie hat nur das Ziel aus den Augen verloren", versuchte er sie mit schwacher Stimme zu verteidigen.

Davon ließ sich das Verderben jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Es schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr und du weißt es.", meinte der Dunkelhaarige, „Sie hat das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verloren. Schließlich hat sie es doch den ganzen Tag vor sich. Ihre Absichten haben sich nur stark verändert, das ist alles... Sie könnte meinen Job übernehmen."

Der letzte Satz war mit einem sarkastischen, trockenen Grinsen ausgesprochen, aber doch erschreckend ehrlich gemeint.

Und die Realität in den Worten konnte man nicht leugnen.

Während die anderen bereits zuvor über das Verhalten des Schicksals diskutiert hatten, erkannten sie nun den Ernst der Lage.

Es war nicht so, als würde sich das alles nur auf die Welt der Sterblichen beziehen... ihre eigene war in Gefahr. Das Gleichgewicht, das den Grundstein für ihre Welt legte.

„Sie entwickelt sich zu einem zweiten Verderben...", sprach die Harmonie schließlich mit unheimlicher Ruhe aus, was sich alle Anderen nur gedacht hatten.

Die Worte blieben unkommentiert.

**-o-o-o-**

„Du hast schon wieder eine Zeitung?"

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Harry Tom die Ausgabe aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch. Nicht einen Blick traute er sich, draufzuwerfen.

Seit seinem Umzug hatten sie nicht mehr über die Vorkommnisse an eben diesem Tag gesprochen. Einige Male hatte der Grünäugige bereits vorgehabt, endlich seine Fragen auszusprechen. Doch er hatte es nie getan.

Es war nicht so, als würde er es immer vergessen, oder verdrängen, oder sonst etwas in dieser Art.

Vielmehr war es, als würde jedes Mal eine kalte Mauer um Tom auftauchen, wenn er mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte. So hatte er sich schließlich entschieden, es ruhen zu lassen. Mit Schmerz dachte er daran, dass ihm seine Neugierde bis jetzt sowieso wenig Gutes gebracht hatte. Also warum sollte er es nicht ausnahmsweise anders versuchen und abwarten?

Natürlich war das leichter gesagt, als getan. Gerade er, mit seiner chronischen Neugierde, versuchte, diese zu unterdrücken?

Doch bisher hatte er es geschafft.

Es war ja nicht so, als könne er sich nicht ablenken.

Seit er nämlich wusste, dass Tom ein Zauberer war, hatte es sich dieser nicht nehmen lassen, ihm bei jedem Besuch einen Tagespropheten mitzubringen.

Harry sackte das Herz in die Hose, als ihm einfiel, welcher Tag heute war.

„Schulanfang...", murmelte er geschockt.

Verdammt.

Jetzt wollte die Zeitung noch viel weniger sehen, als zuvor.

Ob sie schon bemerkt hatten, dass er nicht kommen würde?

Ob sie schon bemerkt hatten, dass er nicht bei den Dursleys war?

...Ob Dumbledore schon bemerkt hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr bei Richard befand? Dass er an einen anderen Ort gezogen war, von dem nur Tom und er wussten?

Harry hoffte, dass noch nichts davon eingetroffen war.

Ein kurzer Blick auf Toms Gesicht und er wusste, dass er sich falsche Hoffnungen machte. Wie viel zu oft waren ihm die Gedanken wohl nur allzu deutlich abzulesen und der Blauäugige reagierte auf seine Nervosität mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Verdammt.

Sie hatten es bereits bemerkt. Ganz sicher.

Was... was hatten sie wohl geschrieben...? Hatte Dumbledore ihnen gesagt, dass er vor seiner Verantwortung geflohen war? Waren Lügen erfunden worden? Oder wurde es wieder unter den Teppich gekehrt?

Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete er nach der Zeitung, während er den Blick noch davon abgewandt hatte.

Jede Sekunde, die er es länger aufschieben konnte, war eine Erleichterung.

Jede Sekunde war eine Sekunde mehr, die er es ignorieren konnte.

Jede Sekunde war eine Möglichkeit, sich einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde.

Noch nie war ihm eine Sekunde so kostbar vorgekommen, nie erstrebenswerter, sich der Wirklichkeit entziehen zu können. Dennoch... er musste es wissen...

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, versuchte, sich selbst einzureden, dass er es ja gewusst hatte, dass es so kommen würde. Dabei ignorierte er, dass er eigentlich nie vorgehabt hatte, mit einem Zauberer Umgang zu pflegen, wo er sich doch eigentlich von dieser, seiner Welt abspalten hatte wollen. Wäre alles so ausgegangen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte... Er wäre nie in den Zwiespalt gekommen, ob er nun sehen wollte, was über ihn geschrieben wurde, oder nicht.

Aber nun, da die Zeitung vor ihm lag, nur darauf wartete, endlich angesehen zu werden... Er wäre ein Trottel, würde er es nicht nutzen.

Tief atmete er erst ein, dann aus.

‚Ganz ruhig...', sagte er sich, ‚Was soll schon groß dort stehen? Nichts Neues...'

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er das ganze vielleicht etwas überdramatisierte. Es war schließlich nur eine Zeitung. War ja nicht so, als könne ihm diese den Kopf einschlagen, dafür, dass er abgehauen war.

Trotzdem nur unwesentlich beruhigter öffnete er die Augen und wandte sich dem Titelblatt der Zeitung zu.

Und zuckte zusammen.

_»Harry Potter – verschwunden!« _stand da in großen Lettern. Harry sah rot. Seine Nerven waren einfach blank.

„Verdammte Scheiße, müssen die so was immer gleich so aufbauschen?!", meinte er laut, empört, „Geht sie schließlich einen feuchten Dreck an, was ich mache! Ich könnte mir den großen Zeh stoßen und sie würden es schreiben! Aber wenn sich da draußen täglich Leute selbst töten, gegenseitig töten, Fremde töten und was weiß ich nicht noch alles, ist das selbstverständlich kein Titelblatt wert. Natürlich, wie konnte ich nicht auf diese _bahnbrechende_ Logik draufkommen!"

Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf einen der Küchensessel fallen. Tom, der an der Mauer lehnte und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, ignorierte er.

Wollte er das nun wirklich lesen? War er masochistisch genug veranlagt?

Nein, es war das Verlangen, wissen zu wollen, was die Leute dachten, sagten, das ihn tatsächlich dazu trieb, zu lesen, was in dem Artikel stand.

Ohne besonders auf die Worte in der Zeitung einzugehen, überflog er die Zeilen. Die Runzeln auf seiner Stirn wurden immer tiefer, bis er das Papier schließlich wieder zusammenfaltete und zur Seite legte.

„Schön...", meinte er, sich misstrauisch an Tom wendend, „Ich habe es jetzt gesehen und gelesen. Was wolltest du mir damit zeigen?"

Der Blauäugige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ihn ohne jegliche Gefühlsregungen an.

„Nichts. Ich dachte nur, es würde dich vielleicht interessieren, dass in unserer Welt Chaos herrscht und dass sich deine... Freunde Sorgen machen, auch wenn Dumbledore ein paar klärende – oder nicht so klärende – Worte gesprochen hat."

Harry blickte ihn erst ohne Ausdruck ins Gesicht, dann verzog er den Mund.

„Es ist nicht mehr unsere Welt. Es ist deine, eure, was auch immer. Ich bin kein Teil mehr davon."

Tom wollte den Mund öffnen, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch er hielt ihn schnell auf.

„Nein, das Thema ist beendet. Du hast es schon klar gemacht, dass die Zauberwelt gerade chaotisch ist und dass ich daran schuld bin, weil ich einfach verschwunden bin. Aber weißt du was? Das ist mir ziemlich egal. Weil ich für mich nämlich im Moment ausnahmsweise mal an erster Stelle komme. Nicht irgendwelche Erwartungen, keine Prophezeiungen, einfach nur ich. Und ich denke, das ist auch mal ganz gut so."

Stumm sah ihn der Ältere an, ehe er schließlich kurz nickte.

„Verstehe. Aber vielleicht wäre für dich eine andere Information wissenswert... Ich habe von einer sicheren Quelle erfahren, dass sich selbst Dumbledore Sorgen macht. Selbst wenn er immer den Schein gibt, dass alles von ihm durchgeplant war, das ganze Verschwinden."

Harry war nahe dran, zu fragen. So nahe dran, dass es einer Höchstleistung glich, dass er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Er wusste, sosehr es ihn nervte, dass Tom ihm nichts sagen würde, was er nicht sagen wollte. Der Blauäugige würde nur wieder ungeduldig werden und eine unangenehme Gesellschaft. Und vielleicht sogar gefährlich.

Denn obwohl Harry Tom mittlerweile schon länger kannte, hatte er immer wieder doch das Gefühl, dass es nicht ganz risikolos war, was er tat. Und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Egal, wie sehr er es von sich schob, wie sehr er es ignorierte.

Immer war es da, immer hielt es ihn auf einem gewissen... geistigen Abstand zu Tom. Als würde ihn in seinem Inneren etwas davor warnen, Vertrauen zu ihm zu fassen.

Schließlich zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Und? Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ihm einen Brief schreiben, dass es mir gut geht? Das möchte ich nicht. Ich wollte mich so gut es geht von der Zauberwelt abkanzeln. Zwar funktioniert das momentan nicht ganz so gut – woran übrigens zu einem großen Teil eine _gewisse_ Person Schuld trägt – aber ich werde daran festhalten."

Ein scharfer Blick traf Tom.

„Auch wenn du mir immer wieder einredest, dass ich mich abwerte, mit dem Vorhaben, mich bei den Muggeln einzugliedern."

„Das tust du.", war Toms einziger Kommentar dazu. Harry sagte nichts und seufzte nur kopfschüttelnd.

Eine Weile blieb es still, während sie beiden ihren Gedanken nachgingen.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde..."

Tom sah ihn an, ohne auch nur ein wenig überrascht zu wirken, dass er das Thema nun angesprochen hatte.

„Was? Nicht in die Zauberwelt zurückzugehen? Es war voraussehbar. Dein Blut, deine Magie, dein ganzes Wesen zieht es selbstverständlich zurück. Es war deine Existenz. Es _ist_ deine Existenz."

Harry sah ihn böse an.

„Hör auf damit..."

Tom tat es nicht.

„Wer sich einmal in der Gemeinschaft eingefunden hat, in die er gehört, der kommt da nicht mehr weg. Nicht mehr richtig zumindest."

„Stopp..."

„Wie sagt man so schön: Der Geist ist willig aber der Körper ist schwach."

„Du sollst aufhören, hab ich gesagt..."

„...und das stimmt bei Zauberern und Hexen umso mehr, denn die Magie in unseren Körpern wird wieder dorthin beordert, wo sie hingehört..."

„ES REICHT!"

Harry war aufgesprungen und sah Tom, am ganzen Körper zitternd, wütend an.

„Ich habe es gemacht, um mein Leben zu retten, okay?! Es war mir von Vornherein klar, was ich hinter mir lassen würde und es war alles durchdacht. Es war nicht einfach nur eine ‚spontane Entscheidung'. Und ich lasse mich nicht davon abbringen, es wenigstens zu versuchen, mich hier richtig zu akklimatisieren. Auch nicht von dir, also lass es!"

Ein scharfer Blick traf ihn. Sofort ahnte der Grünäugige, dass Tom ihm seinen Ausbruch wohl übel nahm. Aber allzu schlimm konnte es nicht sein, sonst säße er nicht mehr seelenruhig auf dem Sessel.

Wenn er eines erkannt hatte, war es nämlich, dass bei dem Blauäugigen die Flüche sehr ‚locker' sitzen zu schienen. Und das waren nicht simple Flüche, wie die Ganzkörperklammer. Es waren ihm unbekannte – und wahrscheinlich sehr gefährliche – Zauber.

Bis jetzt war ihnen Harry immer entkommen, was wohl aufgrund seiner guten Reflexe kam. Was ihn allerdings verwunderte, war, dass die Flüche nicht mehr so großen Schaden anzurichten schienen, wie sie es anfangs getan hatten. Dies konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie auch an Menschen ‚weniger schädlich' – was als relativ betrachtet werden durfte – sein würden.

...War das ein gutes Zeichen? Veränderte sich sein Gegenüber?

„Tom versteh es einfach", meinte Harry mit sanfter Stimme, um die Härte seiner vorigen Worte zu entschärfen, „Ich kann es nicht. Ich konnte nicht bleiben. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Tatsächlich versuchen, Voldemort zu töten? Ich bitte dich..."

„Du hättest dich Voldemort anschließen können, so hättest du ihn nicht töten müssen", schlug der Blauäugige vor.

Harry sah ihn fassungslos an, ehe er in bitterem Gelächter ausbrach.

„Nee, oder? Meinst du das jetzt ernst...? Der hätte mich getötet in dem Moment, in dem ich ihm gegenüber getreten wäre. Sag, willst du mich loswerden?"

Ein unmöglich zu deutender Blick traf ihn.

„Nein, will ich nicht...", kam die langsame Antwort.

Es klang ehrlich.

Und als wäre Tom ob dieser Erkenntnis von sich selbst überrascht.

-----------------

Krieg ich Reviews...? *Kulleraugen mach*


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **6**/8 + Epilog

**A/N:** Danke für die Reviews. ^^ Hier das nächste Kapitel...

**Kapitel 6 – Whisper**

Gut.

Wirklich.

Sie konnte damit umgehen.

...Oder auch nicht.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihr widersetzten und sie nicht einmal einen mickrigen Finger rühren durfte, setzte ihr zu. Und allmählich bekam sie das Gefühl, dass sich das von allein nicht mehr einrenken würde.

Dieses ganze ‚den Menschen etwas Freiraum lassen' kam außer Kontrolle. Ihrer Meinung nach.

Voldemort und Potter erwiesen sich als überaus resistent gegen ihre Eingriffe. Es reichte nicht, hier und da kleine Schubse zu verteilen.

Sie musste Prioritäten setzen. Was war ihr wichtiger...? Ihre Unerschütterlichkeit, ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen zu beweisen?

Oder legte sie darauf wert, hier ihr Schachbrett zu betrachten, ohne tun zu dürfen, wonach es ihr so sehr sehnte? Sollte sie weiterhin hier bleiben, zwar in ihrem Reich, aber wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, das nicht tun durfte, was es zum Überleben brauchte?

Sollte sie es sich gefallen lassen? Oder sich auflehnen?

Ob die anderen es mitbekommen würden, wenn sie Potter und Voldemort Gedanken einflüsterte...?

Und wenn ja... wäre es tatsächlich so schlimm? Wäre es schlimm genug, um sie nun davon abhalten zu können...?

**-o-**

„Sie schmiedet Pläne...", meinte das Chaos leise, betrachtete das Schicksal, wie es an ihrem Schachbrett saß und die Figuren betrachtete. Hin und wieder drangen leise Worte über ihre Lippen, die er von seinem Standpunkt aus aber nicht verstehen konnte.

Es war nicht nur diese Tatsache, die ihm die Sorge ins Gesicht schrieb.

Harmonie stand hinter ihm, hatte ihre feingliedrige Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„Sie..."

„Sag nichts... bitte..." Der flehentliche Ton in der dunklen Männerstimme ließ das weibliche Wesen mitleidig aufseufzen, ehe sie kurz die Augen niederschlug.

„Du kannst es nicht ignorieren...", meinte sie dennoch, nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, „Sie hat sich viel zu sehr verändert. Chaos, sie ist nicht mehr die, die du zu kennen glaubst. Siehst du nicht, dass sie drauf und dran ist, ihre Einschränkungen schon wieder zu durchbrechen? Wir müssen etwas tun..."

„...ich weiß...", wisperte er traurig, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während er sich gegen einen knorrigen, kahlen Baum sinken ließ.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld...", hörte Harmonie ihn murmeln, „Ich hätte alles verhindern sollen, ich war ihr nahe genug, um es zu tun. Warum _habe_ ich es nicht getan?"

Doch sie machte einen Laut des Widerspruchs, kniete sich zu ihm und hob seinen Kopf an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", erklärte sie eindringlich, „Du konntest es nicht ahnen, dass diese Prophezeiung sie so auffressen würde. Es hätte jedem von uns passieren können. Das war einfach..."

Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich, als wäre sie sich des grausamen Scherzes bewusst, den sie im Begriff war, auszusprechen.

„Das war einfach Schicksal..."

**-o-o-o-**

Die nächsten paar Tage ließ sich Tom nicht blicken. Harry wusste nicht, ob er beunruhigt sein sollte, oder froh. Es wurde zu einem Mix aus beidem.

Er musste nachdenken. Das Verhalten des Blauäugigen bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hatte ihm Sorgen bereitet. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich gemeint, er hätte einfach zu Voldemort gehen sollen...

Sein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache wurde immer stärker.

Wer war Tom?

Er war kein Todesser, zumindest hatte er kein Dunkles Mal... aber offensichtlich war er ein Schwarzmagier, der ziemlich fest auf Voldemorts Seite zu stehen schien, auch wenn er sich nicht in dessen Rängen befand

War es sicher, sich mit ihm abzugeben, ihn in sein Haus zu lassen? Spielte er nicht mit dem Feuer, würde er sich zum Schluss nicht doch noch verbrennen?

Aber... war es nicht eigentlich egal? Sollte er nicht seine eigenen Bekannten machen? Egal, auf welcher Seite des Zaubererkrieges sie waren? Schließlich hatte ihn dieses ‚Seiten-denken' nicht mehr zu interessieren, es ging jetzt nur noch um sein eigenes Wohlergehen... Und Tom tat ihm ja nichts.

Harry seufzte und sah aus dem leicht verschmierten Fenster, das er am Vormittag zu reinigen versucht hatte. Ein paar Fitzelchen des Küchenpapiers waren daran hängengeblieben.

Was zum Teufel machte er eigentlich? Hatte er sich nicht gesagt, dass er sich abspalten würde, von der Zauberwelt?

Dass er alles vergessen wollte?

Wieso warf er sich dann der ersten Person, die eine Verbindung zu den Zauberern und Hexen darstellte, an den Hals?

Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus.

Er machte einen Fehler.

Er machte einen riesig großen Fehler, der ihm wohl das Genick brechen würde.

Und trotzdem, obwohl er sich dessen bewusst war, konnte es ihn nicht von Tom fernhalten.

War es denn nicht so, dass er ihn bereits vermisste? Dass er sich nach ihm sehnte, nach dem vertrauten Gefühl der Gefahr, das der Blauäugige zu verstrahlen schien?

Dass es ihm mittlerweile egal war, wer er war, weil er Tom kannte, weil er wusste, dass er ihm nichts Böses wollte? Zumindest nicht mehr?

Das war doch lächerlich.

Er benahm sich so armselig.

War es nicht krank?

Er sehnte sich nach Gefahr?

Er brauchte einen Mann um sich, der ihn unsicher machte? Der vermutlich auf der anderen Seite stand, als auf der, der er selbst angehört hatte?

Wann hatte er sich diese Einstellung angeeignet?

Sich diese Frage stellend, sah Harry auf die Uhr.

Zehn nach halb zwölf. Abends. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Nacht.

Tom würde nicht mehr kommen.

Hatte er darauf gehofft?

Ja... nein.

Hatte er natürlich nicht.

Überhaupt nicht.

Bestimmt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er versuchte, das Gesicht mit den blauen Augen zu vertreiben. Mit der immer wechselnden Haarfarbe.

_...Als würde sich Tom mit Magie immer das Aussehen verändern, bevor er zu dir kommt und nie genau dieselbe Nuance erwischen..._

Noch einmal ein Kopfschütteln. Seine innere Stimme meldete sich noch immer.

Hier und da. Meistens, wenn sich die Gedanken um Tom drehten. Dann schien sein Unterbewusstsein plötzlich immer etwas zu sagen haben.

Als wolle es ihn warnen.

Aber wovor?

Tom war kein Todesser. Er war ein ganz normaler Zauberer. Zwar einer mit schwarzer Magie, aber da konnte er doch nichts dafür, oder?

_Er ist mehr als das..._

Okay, vielleicht war Tom auch mehr, als ein einfacher Zauberer... er war stark, das hatte selbst Harry erkannt. Auffallend stark.

Aber sonst... Da war doch nichts Außergewöhnliches... Oder?

_Du belügst dich selbst..._

Nein, das tat er nicht. Er wusste... na gut, er ahnte, dass Tom nicht gerade ungefährlich war.

Dass er nicht die freundliche, gutmütige Person war, die andere – und früher auch er selbst – sich wünschen würden.

Dass er kühl... nein, beinahe kalt war, wenn es um die Beziehungen mit anderen Menschen ging. Auch wenn er ihm gegenüber langsam aufzutauen schien.

Aber... Harry hatte Tom noch nicht lügen gesehen. Der Blauäugige hatte ihm nie ins Gesicht geblickt und etwas gesagt, das völlig seinen Gedanken entsprungen war, ohne zu stimmen. Uns selbst falls er ihm Einzelheiten verschwiegen hatte...

Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er kein Todesser war. Kein Anhänger Voldemorts, keine dieser bemitleidenswerten Kreaturen, die sprangen, wenn der Dunkle Lord rief.

_Er ist gefährlich..._

Vielleicht war er das tatsächlich... Vielleicht war er gefährlich, vielleicht war er tödlich.

Aber er, Harry, lebte schließlich noch. Er lebte noch, lag noch nicht unter der Erde, hatte sich noch nicht von seiner irdischen Existenz trennen müssen.

Tom hatte ihn nicht umgebracht, auch wenn er bereits den Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet hatte.

Doch nie war der grausame, giftgrüne Fluch dabei gewesen...

Und jetzt ging es doch um ihn selbst, nicht um andere, für ihn gesichtslose Menschen...

_Das heißt nicht, dass er dir kein Leid will..._

Nein, das hieß es wirklich nicht.

Es hieß nur, dass irgendetwas Tom davon abhalten musste, ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Denn dass er es tun konnte, und würde, wenn er es wollte, war keine Frage.

Aber das war doch für den Moment genug, oder nicht?

_Aber was will er von dir?_

Harry seufzte und wandte sich ab, ignorierte ab diesem Moment das kleine, zweifelnde Stimmchen, das sein Unterbewusstsein darstellte. Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich mit der zuletzt gestellten Frage.

‚Wenn ich das nur wüsste...', dachte er, ‚Wenn ich das nur wüsste...'

**-o-o-o-**

Leises Tappen auf dem Boden, gemäßigte Schritte. Versuchtes Unterbinden eines lauten Türschlages.

„...My Lord...?"

„Was?!"

Beinahe wäre der Todesser wieder geflohen. Die momentane Laune Voldemorts ließ sich nur noch als Ausnahmezustand beschreiben. Sie war genauso gefährlich... und mindestens so tödlich.

Dennoch, der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords trat mit leicht zitternden Knien vor den Mann und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ich... ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass Potter... dass Potter noch immer nicht gefunden wurde", sprach er stockend.

Sofort knurrte Voldemort wütend, das Zusammenzucken seines Anhängers ignorierend.

Wieso musste ihm neuerdings ununterbrochen dieser Name unterkommen?

War das früher ebenfalls so gewesen, bildete er es sich gar ein? Oder war Potter nun, da er in der Muggelwelt war, umso präsenter in der der Zauberer?

Um sein Verschwinden auszugleichen?

„My Lord...?"

Ohne auch nur hinzusehen, erhob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Todesser.

„_Crucio_."

Während sich der Mann schreiend am Boden wälzte, zuckte, heiser wurde, war Voldemort abgelenkt.

Weshalb nur, war Potter in letzter Zeit überall...?

Wollte ihm jemand bewusst machen, dass es falsch gewesen war, ihn am Leben zu lassen? Er wusste ja selbst nicht, weshalb er es getan hatte.

Aber seine Gedanken waren rational genug gewesen, um logisch denken zu können. Schließlich war es ja wahr, dass er ihn nicht unbedingt töten musste.

Zumindest derzeit.

Der Junge wäre nie vorbereitet, er wusste nicht, wer ihm gegenüberstand. Sollte der Moment kommen, brauchte er sich nur des Jungen entledigen. Aber im Augenblick konnte er keinen Anlass sehen, das tun zu müssen.

Außerdem war er... interessant.

Es war ein beinahe angenehmer Zeitvertreib, Potter dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte, sich in der Muggelwelt einzuleben. Wie er versuchte, sich von allem zu distanzieren und doch auf jede Information, die fallen gelassen wurde, ansprang.

Damit machte er nur all seine Mühen zunichte, aber er schien nichts dagegen tun zu können, seine Neugierde verriet ihn.

Und Voldemort war unendlich amüsiert davon, wie sehr der Junge es doch immer wieder versuchte.

Ein erneutes Klopfen unterbrach seine Gedanken und er entließ den Mann vor seinen Füßen endlich wieder aus dem _Cruciatus_.

Während der erste Todesser eilig und fast über die eigenen Beine stolpernd den Raum verließ, trat ein anderer ein.

Leise Schritte, selbstsicher und gedämpft. Auch er verbeugte sich tief.

„My Lord, Dumbledore hat nun ebenfalls begonnen, Suchtrupps nach Harry Potter auszusenden. Scheinbar läuft etwas nicht ganz so, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte und er fängt an, seinen Entschluss zu bezweifeln."

Voldemort nickte knapp, ehe er den Mann entließ. Zwar war es schon wieder dieser Name gewesen, der ihn neuerdings zu verfolgen schien, doch diese Mitteilung war tatsächlich brauchbar.

Dies allein war der Grund, weshalb er den Todesser unbehelligt wieder den Raum verlassen ließ.

Dumbledore suchte also nach Potter?

Welch Triumph war es, dass er selbst nur der Tarnung halber seine Männer losschicken musste.

Welch Triumph war es, dass er selbst wusste, wo sich der Junge der lebte befand.

Welch Triumph war es, dass er nur zu apparieren brauchte, um zu tun, was er wollte. Ihn töten, ihn foltern, oder einfach nur reden, wie bisher.

Ein einzelner Handgriff würde reichen, um Dumbledores Wunderjungen einfach dem ‚Spiel' zu entreißen.

Und doch tat er es nicht.

Dass Potter uninteressiert für den Krieg in ihrer Welt zu sein schien, war eigentlich nur zu seinem Vorteil. Zwar hatte er ihm vorgeschlagen, er hätte doch kommen können... aber das hieß nicht, dass dies tatsächlich eine Alternative gewesen wäre.

Außerdem wäre dann der größte Reiz des Jungen verlorengegangen: Das sich-nicht-beugen wollen, die Unabhängigkeit, Eigenständigkeit, die er an den Tag legte. Es war das, was seinen Todessern fehlte... oder was er ihnen ausgetrieben hatte.

Doch Potter war keiner seiner Anhänger, das wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst. Potter war... Potter.

Stark, eigensinnig und teilweise schrecklich anstrengend.

Er sagte seine eigene Meinung, nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen.

Und dies stellte eine so erfrischende Abwechslung dar, dass Voldemort seltsamerweise völlig über die Möglichkeit hinwegsah, Potter einfach so zu töten.

Tatsächlich war der Junge nämlich mittlerweile eine angenehme Gegenwart geworden. Dass er ihn seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte, zeigte sich nur zu deutlich dadurch, dass er seine Todesser mit noch weniger Geduld behandelte, als sonst schon.

Er wusste nicht, was er mit der Erkenntnis anfangen sollte, dass ihm Potter scheinbar mittlerweile doch wichtiger geworden war, als er anfangs gedacht hatte, dass es möglich wäre.

„Ach, verdammt...", murmelte er vor sich hin und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Potter, was hast du nur getan..."


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **7**/9 + Epilog

**A/N:** Die Geschichte hat sich nochmal um ein Kapitel verlängert, ja. Ich kann keine kurzen FFs schreiben, und wenn mein Leben davon abhinge. Danke für die Kommis, ich denke, diesmal habe ich sie nicht beantwortet, oder? Nächstes Mal dann wieder. Im Moment mobbt mich mein Internet und ich kann froh sein, wenn das Hochladen jetzt funktioniert.

**Kapitel 7 – Haunted**

Potter hatte gehört, was sie ihm eingeflüstert hatte.

Ohne Zweifel.

Und doch hatte er nicht reagiert. Nicht gezweifelt, nichts getan.

War nicht misstrauisch geworden.

Nichts.

Er hatte die Worte einfach ignoriert, die Tat, mit der sie sich sowieso schon zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte.

Das war er. Der Beweis.

Es würde nicht reichen, wenn sie leicht eingriff. Stupse waren zu wenig gewesen. Das was sie nun tat, war nicht viel mehr, wenn auch – und das war ihr bewusst – eigentlich schon zu viel.

Früher oder später würden ihre Kameraden kommen, um sie ihrer Bestrafung entgegenzuführen. Ihre Taten waren sicher nicht unbeobachtet geblieben.

Und was war ihr nun lieber...?

Eine schwächere Bestrafung, dafür jetzt mit Zurückhaltung geschlagen zu sein?

Oder...

Oder eine stärkere Bestrafung, wenn sie jetzt doch noch ihren Willen mit Gewalt durchsetzte und dann zufrieden mit sich und den Geschehnissen, die sie herbeigeführt hatte, sein konnte...?

Denn eines war ihr bewusst... sie konnte alles tun.

Sie konnte Dinge herbeiführen, die normalerweise nie geschehen würden, und das mit nur einer einzelnen Bewegung ihres kleinen Fingers, mit lediglich einer kleinen Anstrengung...

Sie konnte den Suizid eines Menschen herbeiführen, der soeben seinen Feind getötet hatte, weil es ihm leidtat.

Sie konnte eine fröhliche und lebenslustige Person innerhalb weniger Sekunden depressiv werden lassen oder Reiche in den Ruin treiben.

Nur in diesem Fall war es etwas komplizierter... denn wenn sie zu langsam war, würde sie keinesfalls genug Zeit haben, um ihr Vorhaben durchzuführen. Schließlich könnten ihre Kameraden eingreifen und sie hindern...

**-o-**

„Wir müssen den anderen davon berichten, das ist dir bewusst, nicht wahr?"

Das Chaos nickte schwermütig, als müsse er sich dazu zwingen. Obwohl die Stimme der Harmonie keinen Tadel in sich trug, keinerlei Art von Beurteilung der Situation oder seines Handelns, fühlte er, dass sie keinerlei Einwände akzeptieren würde.

Die Zeit, in der man hätte sagen können ‚es sind nur kleine Fehler', oder ‚sie schlägt ja noch nicht über die Strenge' war schon längst vorbei.

Das Schicksal ließ sich weder von Warnungen, noch von deutlich ausgesprochenen Einschränkungen stoppen und dieses Verhalten konnten sie nicht mehr dulden.

Denn wenn jeder von ihnen täte, würde auf der Welt wieder Chaos herrschen. Und obwohl dies doch der Herrschaftsbereich von eben diesem war, bestrebte er nicht, wieder allzu viel Verantwortung zu bekommen.

Er hatte bereits am Anfang die Entscheidung getroffen, dass in das Chaos Ordnung und Gleichgewicht kommen sollte und nach und nach hatten sie dann zu dritt ihre anderen Kameraden zu sich gebracht...

Die Macht, die ihm oblegen hatte, hatte sich aufgeteilt, auf alle anderen, sodass sie schlussendlich in einem herrschenden Gleichgewicht gelebt und geherrscht hatten.

Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Warum hatte das Schicksal das auch zerstören müssen...?

Warum war sie nicht einfach mit dem zufrieden gewesen, was sie gehabt hatte?

War es nicht immer so...?

Warum, warum, warum?

Fragte man sich das nicht immer?

**-o-o-o-**

Es vergingen zwei Wochen, in denen Harry nichts von Tom hörte, geschweige denn, ihn sah. Und nach dieser Zeit war er bereit, zuzugeben, dass er sich wieder auf ihn freute. Dass er ihn vermisste, dass er sich nach ihm sehnte.

Und dass er Angst davor hatte, dass der Blauäugige vielleicht gar nicht mehr kommen würde, um ihn zu besuchen. Dass er allein bleiben würde, verlassen...

Über seinen eigenen Gedankengang den Kopf schüttelnd, dachte Harry daran, dass eigentlich genau das vorgesehen gewesen war. Eine völlige Abgrenzung von der Zauberwelt und ihren Bewohnern.

Sollte er nicht froh sein, dass Tom es ihm erleichterte, das nun doch endlich zu erreichen?

Diese Frage konnte er sich selbst beantworten. Ja, er sollte. Doch war er es? Nein.

Und das war eine gefährliche Tatsache. Er wollte nicht zurück in die Zauberwelt, doch die Sehnsucht, die er nach dem Blauäugigen hatte, trieb ihn genau dorthin.

Allerdings war es auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich. Denn was tat er denn schon, um sich abzulenken? Was brachte es, stundenlang im Haus zu sitzen und an Tom zu denken, wenn er sich doch von dessen Welt abkanzeln wollte?

Erst in diesem Moment erkannte Harry, wie kontraproduktiv sein Verhalten war.

Eine Entscheidung treffend, stand der Grünäugige von dem Sessel auf.

„Wenn ich von der Zauberwelt loskommen möchte, muss ich mich in der Muggelwelt einleben.", sagte er zu sich selbst und suchte nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel, ehe er ihn einsteckte.

„Und dass geht am besten, wenn ich mich unter die Leute mische und ein paar kennenlerne."

**-o-o-o-**

Die Tatsache, dass er es sich vorgenommen hatte, änderte nichts daran, dass Harry schließlich doch zögerte, als er vor der Tür stand. Bunte Werbezettel für Auftritte verschiedener Bands von denen er noch nie gehört hatte, plakatierten die Eingangstür, die jedoch nie lang genug geschlossen war, um einen von ihnen aufmerksam anzusehen.

Dauernd betrat oder verließ jemand das Gebäude, in dem sich die Teenager zu treffen schienen. Und er, Harry, hatte sich vorgenommen nun hineinzugehen.

Nur, da war diese Unsicherheit, die einfach nicht zuließ, dass er sich überwand.

Was wäre, wenn jemand ihn erkannte, von früher, als er noch bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte...?

War das wirklich erst etwas über ein Jahr her, dass er sie das letzte Mal verlassen hatte...?

Natürlich wusste er, wie gering – um nicht zu sagen, _verschwindend_ gering die Möglichkeit war, dass etwas in dieser Art geschah. Er bezweifelte, dass ihn jemals eine Person genau genug angesehen hatte, um ihn nun im Falle eines Falles wiederzuerkennen...

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich mehr als nur ein wenig verändert hatte. Vielleicht die Haare und die Augen waren dieselben. Aber ohne Brille...?

Wie viele Leute in London hatten schwarze Haare und grüne Augen? Sicher mehr als genug, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.

Sich das immer wieder vorsagend, trat er nun endlich ein und fühlte sich sofort wie erschlagen.

Zu viele Leute in einem zu kleinen, zu dunklen Raum mit zu viel Rauch und zu lauter Musik.

Zumindest im ersten Moment kam es ihm so vor und er hätte vermutlich umgedreht und wäre gegangen, hätten nicht von hinten andere Leute nachgedrängt und in weiter in den Club geschoben.

‚Toll...', dachte er, missmutig die Nase runzelnd, ,Wenn ich schon mal hier drin bin, kann ich mich ja wenigstens mal kurz umsehen...'

Zu seiner großen Überraschung war Harry nach einer halben Stunde, die er im Club verbracht hatte, im Stande zu sagen, dass es doch gar nicht so schlimm war. Was ihm zuvor noch eher wie eine Folter als ein Spaß erschienen war, hatte nun eindeutig deutlich an Attraktivität gewonnen.

Mittlerweile konnte er nicht mehr zählen, mit wie vielen Leuten er getanzt hatte, es war einfach zu eng, um noch auseinanderzukennen, wer gerade mit wem beschäftigt war.

Es war berauschend und irgendwann im Laufe des Abends ließ sich Harry auch dazu hinreißen, sich mit dem falschen Ausweis, den er besaß, ein paar farbige Getränke ausschenken zu lassen.

Zwar wurde er seltsam angesehen, wahrscheinlich sah er nicht aus, wie achtzehn, doch das änderte im Endeffekt auch nichts daran, dass er den Alkohol bekam.

Die bunten Flüssigkeiten in den Gläsern waren zu süß und gleichzeitig zu bitter und brachten seinen Kopf zum Schwindeln. Doch auch sie gewannen an Reiz, je später es wurde und irgendwann fühlte er das Brennen im Hals nicht mehr.

Seine innere Stimme, die ihn immer vor Tom warnte, hörte irgendwann im Laufe des Abends auf, sich zu Wort zu melden. Ob sie von der Lautstärke der Musik übertönt oder vom Alkohol weggeschwemmt worden war, das wusste Harry nicht – aber es war ihm auch egal.

Sie hatte aufgehört, ihn zu verfolgen, das war es, was zählte. Auch wenn er dafür jetzt das Gefühl hatte, als wäre alles etwas verschwommen und seine Zunge viel zu schwer, um noch mit jemandem zu sprechen.

Irgendwann gegen Morgen stand Harry schließlich wieder vor seiner Haustür. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dahin gekommen war, einerseits weil ihn die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen am Denken hinderten, andererseits, weil er einfach zu müde war. Und vielleicht auch noch wegen des Alkohols in seinem Blut.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich auf dem Nachhauseweg bewegt, wie ein Schlafwandler und sollte froh sein, dass ihn kein Auto erwischt hatte...

Ungeschickt fummelte er nach seinem Schlüssel, der ihm jedoch einige Male aus der Hand fiel.

„Scho'n Mischt...", murmelte er undeutlich, während er erneut versuchte, das dünne Gebilde in das viel zu kleine Loch zu bringen und endlich in seine vertraute Wohnung zu kommen. Erst nach dem schätzungsweise zwanzigsten Mal funktionierte es und das leise Klicken war zu hören.

„Geht doch..."

Mit einem Seufzen fiel Harry schon förmlich durch die Tür und schaffte es sogar irgendwie, sie hinter sich zuzusperren und die Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen. Seine Jacke ließ er irgendwo am Weg in die Küche fallen – aufräumen konnte er auch noch später.

Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal ein Glas Wasser; sein Hals schien wie ausgetrocknet.

Erst nachdem das Kratzen seiner Kehle nachgelassen hatte, fühlte Harry, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wie auf Kommando stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf, doch das erwies sich schnell als etwas verspätet. Die schwere Hand lag bereits auf seiner Schulter, als er noch darüber nachdachte, ob er sich umdrehen sollte, oder nicht. Es half seinem Sicherheitsgefühl auch nicht, dass ihn das kleine Zusatzgewicht schon aus der Balance brachte – woran wohl der Alkohol Schuld trug.

Wären nun die Hände nicht gewesen, hätte er wohl dem Boden schmerzhaft guten Tag gesagt... so aber hing er nur in dem Griff, während er noch immer versucht, sich zu sammeln.

„Potter, kannst du nicht auf dich selbst aufpassen?!", keifte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. Sie war Harry bestens bekannt, und er brauchte nicht lange, um sich an den Besitzer zu erinnern.

„Tom!", rief er aus und drehte sich um, als sich die Hände von ihm lösten. Er war wohl zu schwungvoll, denn er fiel dem Mann sogleich entgegen. Tom reagierte schnell genug, um ihn erneut abzufangen und so hing er wieder in den Armen des Blauäugigen. Die plötzliche, nun ihm unnatürlich bewusste Nähe brachte Harrys Gesicht zum Glühen und sein Herz dazu, Überstunden zu machen. Und als wäre das ein Signal gewesen, stieg nun auch der Alkohol wieder in seinen Kopf.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sein Puls in ungeahnte Höhen gestiegen war, die dafür verantwortlich war; vielleicht allerdings auch einfach nur Tom, der auf ihn sowieso immer wie eine Droge wirkte.

Es war auch egal, was genau dafür verantwortlich war. Das einzig Wichtige in diesem Moment war, Tom anzusehen. Der blickte missmutig zurück, aber nirgendwo war Ablehnung seiner Person gegenüber zu sehen – etwas, das auf Harry wie ein Extraglas purer Alkohol wirkte und gleichzeitig Glückshormone durch seinen Körper jagte.

„Du bischt schön...", meinte der Grünäugige schließlich dümmlich grinsend und noch immer den Größeren ansehend. Dessen Augen hatten sich ungläubig geweitet und er starrte sprachlos zurück.

Harry wäre stolz auf sich gewesen, dass er dieses ‚Wunder' vollbracht hatte... wäre er nicht so hoffnungslos betrunken gewesen. Darum redete er auch einfach weiter, ohne sich selbst zu mahnen, die Klappe zu halten – oder den Kopf gegen irgendeine harte Oberfläche zu schlagen.

„Isch mag disch, Tom...", sagte er, trotz des Alkohols in seinem Blut mit einer unbestreitbaren Wahrheit im Blick. Dass Tom ihn nicht wegstieß oder sonst auf irgendeine Art angewidert reagierte, ermutigte ihn nur noch mehr.

Ob er diese Worte jemals gesagt hätte, wäre er nicht hoffnungslos betrunken gewesen, war fragwürdig, doch die Dinge waren so, wie sie gekommen waren. Würde man sich jetzt mit den ‚Wenn's und ‚Aber's beschäftigen, könnte man verrückt werden, denn ohne Zweifel waren in dieser gesamten ‚Geschichte' tausende Möglichkeiten versteckt, die man ausbreiten und durchdenken könnte.

Aber nichts würde etwas an den Tatsachen ändern.

„Geh nisch' mehr so lange wech..."

Das Gesicht an der Brust des Älteren versteckend, fuhr Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme fort.

„Ich denk, dasch halt isch nischt noch mal aus..."

Es war beinahe, als wäre Tom zu Stein geworden, während der Grünäugige gesprochen und sich an ihn gekuschelt – und kein anderes Wort gab es dafür – hatte. Hätte Harry in diesem Moment daran gedacht, in sein Gesicht aufzusehen, hätte er bemerkt, wie zwiespältig seine Gedanken in diesem Augenblick sein mussten, wie sehr er den Mann aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, mit seinem Geständnis.

Und doch war das einzige, was Harry schließlich fühlte, was von Bedeutung für ihn war, die Tatsache, dass Tom zögerlich, aber doch mit etwas Druck, die Arme um ihn legte und die Umarmung erwiderte.

In diesem Moment schloss auch der Rotäugige endlich Frieden damit, dass Harry Potter einen Weg dahin gefunden hatte, wovon er gedacht hatte, er hätte es schon längst verloren – sein Herz.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **8**/10 + Epilog

**A/N:** Das Internet funktioniert wieder - größtenteils, bzw. sowie es hier eben meistens funktioniert. Ein Hoch auf den nahenden Freitag. Und auf meine Reviewschreiber. Danke.

Ach ja, und die Kapitelanzahl hat sich wieder um 1 erhöht.

**Kapitel 8 – ****Give unto me**

Seufzend fuhr sich Voldemort mit der Hand übers Gesicht, während er den schlafenden Harry betrachtete. Der Junge würde ihn noch ins Grab bringen. Was hatte er sich bloß gedacht, als er begonnen hatte, sich mit ihm abzugeben?

Natürlich musste Potter wieder etwas schaffen, von dem er gedacht hatte, es wäre unmöglich – und das eigentlich auch gut so. Aber nein, was war schon unmöglich für den Jungen der lebte?

Und nun war es mittlerweile zu spät, um sich des Grünäugigen zu entledigen. Natürlich. Voldemort mochte zwar bis zu einem gewissen Grad kalt und gewissenlos sein, doch er versuchte nicht, seine eigenen Gedanken – und nun auch Gefühle, so ekelhaft er das Wort auch fand – vor sich selbst zu verheimlichen. Und mittlerweile war es eben so weit gekommen, dass es im tatsächlich leid um den Jungen tun würde, müsste er ihn umbringen.

Sein erster Fehler war es gewesen, dass er überhaupt zugelassen hatte, dass sich Harry Potter als ein _Bekannter_ in sein Leben drängte. Schon da hätte er wissen müssen, dass diese Entwicklung nicht gutzuheißen war. Er hätte den Jungen töten und gehen sollen. Aber was hatte er stattdessen getan?

Er hatte sich einwickeln lassen. Fasziniert war er gewesen, von der Willensstärke und der Persönlichkeit, die Potter an den Tag legte. Natürlich nahm ihn so etwas über kurz oder lang einfach zu viel ein. Und doch war es einzigartig, weil der Schwarzhaarige einfach so eine interessante Person war.

Seine Handlungen, seine Worte, seine Gedanken... nichts war vorhersehbar, nichts abzuschätzen.

Es war beinahe, als würde der Junge tun, was ihm seine Intuition, sein Herz riet... und das schien sowohl lächerlich, als auch einnehmend auf Voldemort zu wirken.

Doch was sollte er nun tun?

War er nicht Potter nun für etwa zwei Wochen ferngeblieben? Hatte es ihn nicht schlussendlich doch wieder zu ihm gezogen? War es nicht so gewesen, dass seine Gedanken ohnehin die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen waren?

Zeigte das nicht bestens, dass der Zeitpunkt, bei dem es noch möglich gewesen wäre, ‚auszusteigen' bereits längst vorüber war?

Er war kein Freund des Unvorhergesehenen, des ‚Glücksspiels', wie er es nannte. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als sich doch darauf einzulassen, in diesem Moment und wohl auch noch in näherer Zukunft, so wie es aussah. Es war schließlich nicht so, als könne er sich einfach so von Potter lossagen, das hatte er sich selbst in den letzten Wochen bewiesen, so enttäuschend das auch sein mochte.

Und was sollte er nun mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen? Was sollte er tun, sie verleugnen? Sie annehmen?

Sollte er das Verlangen, das in ihm aufkeimte, wenn Potter einfach... er selbst war, einfach ignorieren?

Nein, das war nicht seine Art.

Er mochte zwar ein Dunkler Lord sein, ein Mörder und Unterdrücker... doch scheinbar musste das ‚gefühllos' verbessert werden.

Scheinbar war er nicht ganz so unemotional, wie von ihm gedacht wurde – und wie er auch selbst geglaubt hatte.

Das hatte ihm schließlich Potters Geständnis, das nur wenige Stunden zurücklag, bestens gezeigt.

Und wenn es seinen Untergang bedeuten würde... er konnte nun nicht mehr sagen, dass er einfach gehen und ihn für immer einfach nur _sein lassen_, neben sich her leben lassen konnte.

**-o-o-o-**

Als Harry an diesem Morgen aufwachte, hatte er höllische Kopfschmerzen. Aber nicht das war es, was ihn im Moment des Erwachens wie der Schlag traf, sondern die Tatsache, dass er sich genau erinnern konnte, was er am vorigen Abend zu Tom gesagt hatte.

Die Hand vor die Stirn schlagend, seufzte er und unterdrückte den Drang, den Kopf gegen die Mauer zu donnern.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein?!"

Natürlich hätte er es sich denken können, dass er nicht gut auf Alkohol reagieren würde. Schließlich war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass er etwas Stärkeres als Butterbier probiert hätte. Aber selbst dann wäre es wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen, hätte sich nicht jemand gegen ihn verschworen, von dem er noch immer nicht wusste, wer er war.

Sein Vorhaben, Tom zu vergessen, hatte so wundervoll funktioniert – auch, wenn es nur dank des bösartigen Alkohols gewesen war... zumindest bis dieser dann in seiner Küche aufgetaucht war.

Das konnte ja doch nicht wahr sein! Gerade an dem Tag, an dem er sich entschied, sich endlich von _allem_ loszuseilen, was ihn an die Zauberwelt hielt – mitsamt Tom – tauchte dieser plötzlich wieder auf! Wo war denn das bitte fair?

Noch einmal seufzte er und schüttelte leicht über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war ja auch selbst schuld. Sooft er sich das schon gesagt hatte, er konnte es nur noch wiederholen. Er selbst war dafür verantwortlich; sowohl dafür, was sich langsam zwischen ihm und Tom zu entwickeln schien, als auch dafür, dass sein Vorhaben mit dem ‚loslassen' einfach nicht so funktionierte, wie vorgesehen.

Die Augen erneut schließend, versuchte er, einfach zu entspannen. Obwohl er aus der Zauberwelt geflohen war, um der zu großen Verantwortung und der Heldenrolle zu entkommen, wollte sich auch hier das ‚Ruhegefühl' einfach nicht einstellen. Noch immer fühlte er sich, als wäre da jemand, der ihm konstant im Nacken saß mit irgendwelchen Drohungen, Gefahren.

Erst in diesem Moment nahm er den leichten Kaffeegeruch wahr, der in der Luft zu hängen schien. Sofort war es, als hätten sich alle seine Sinne wieder auf das hier und jetzt fixiert.

‚Er wird doch nicht geblieben sein...?', war sein erster Gedanke, der ihn schließlich auch aus dem Bett trieb und in die Küche gehen ließ.

Sowohl die natürliche Neugierde, die ihm zu Eigen war, als auch eine seltsame unruhige Nervosität ergriffen von ihm Besitz. Und wenn er tatsächlich noch da war...? Was sollte er sagen, nachdem er sich gestern so ungehörig aufgeführt hatte?

Würde ihm Tom das denn nicht übel genommen haben? Soviel er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er sich ziemlich an ihn rangeschmissen. Auch, wenn er es sich gerne eingeredet hätte, er dachte nicht, dass die Erinnerung nur eine Einbildung war.

Erneut über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, stand Harry mittlerweile vor der Küchentür. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn bloß geritten, dass er sich überhaupt hatte hinreißen lassen, Alkohol zu trinken? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihm etwas Peinliches passieren würde. Schließlich tat es das doch immer, nicht wahr? Egal wann, hatte er jemals eine Möglichkeit ausgelassen, in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten?

Gut, es war ihm klar, dass er nun wahrscheinlich etwas übertrieb... aber es war zumindest oft genug geschehen. So oft, dass er es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen.

Und doch machte er immer wieder dieselben Fehler.

Immerhin war er ja doch erst sechzehn Jahre alt, und auch wenn er es vorzog, nicht so von sich zu denken... er war wohl doch irgendwo noch etwas leichtsinnig und in gewissen Dingen etwas naiv. Das konnte man ihm doch zugestehen, nicht wahr?

Noch einmal seufzend überwand sich Harry schließlich und trat durch die Küchentür. Es half nichts, früher oder später würde er ihm gegenübertreten müssen. Ob es jetzt, oder in fünf Minuten, oder in drei Tagen wäre, war dann auch schon egal.

Da er es gewusst – oder zumindest sehr sicher geahnt hatte – war Harry keineswegs mehr überrascht, als er tatsächlich Tom am Esstisch sitzen und Zeitung lesen sah. Soviel er erkennen konnte, bewegten sich die Bilder auf der Titelseite. Eine Zaubererzeitung also. Dann war er nicht die ganze Zeit hier gewesen. Es sei denn, eine Eule hatte sie ihm gebracht.

Er wusste, dass Tom wahrscheinlich mitbekommen hatte, dass er eingetreten war, also blieb er erst einmal unschlüssig stehen. Sollte er etwas sagen? Sich erst mal setzen? Essen? Was tat man in einer Situation wie dieser?

„Es steht nichts über dich drin", sagte Tom in diesem Moment und Harry bemerkte erst da, dass er die ganze Zeit wie hypnotisiert die Zeitung angestarrt hatte. Er lachte verlegen.

„Naja, es ist ja doch schon wieder fast einen Monat Schule. Irgendwann musste das ja uninteressant werden...", meinte er, kam sich aber gleich danach dumm vor, mit dieser Aussage. Tom jedoch sah ihn nicht abschätzig an, sondern grinste leicht. Es war wirklich fast nicht zu erkennen, doch Harry fühlte sich selbst dadurch etwas besser.

Daher nahm er auch sofort seinen Mut zusammen und räusperte sich, ehe er es sich wieder anders überlegte.

„Wegen gestern...", begann er zögernd, „es... weißt du, es tut mir wirklich leid... ich hatte nicht vor, mich zu betrinken... und irgendwie hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, dass du genau da wieder mal vorbeikommen würdest..." Gegen Ende war er immer leiser und unsicherer geworden, denn Toms Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, geschweige denn, dass er etwas gesagt hätte.

Einige Sekunden lang war es still. Eine Stille, die erdrückend und schwer war und in Harry das Verlangen aufkeimen ließ, sich jetzt umzudrehen und irgendwo im Bett zu verstecken um jeglichen weiteren Peinlichkeiten zu entkommen.

„Das was du gesagt hat, macht mir eher weniger aus", meinte Tom schließlich und Harry musste ein erleichtertes Ausatmen unterdrücken, darüber, dass er überhaupt eine Reaktion bekommen hatte. „Ich würde es nur vorziehen, wenn du dich nicht mehr betrinken würdest. Du bist noch zu jung für so was und ich denke nicht, dass ich es gutheißen könnte, wenn du vor ein Auto oder etwas Ähnliches laufen würdest."

Natürlich sah der Grünäugige daraufhin betreten zu Boden. Auch, wenn ihm deutlich bewusst war, dass Tom soeben unterschwellig zugegeben hatte, dass er ihm auch nicht egal war und dass er sich Sorgen machen würde.

Aber das wäre ihm mittlerweile wohl auch so bewusst gewesen.

Warum sonst sollte Tom auch hierbleiben, nachdem er ihn schon betrunken ertragen und ins Bett gebracht hatte...?

Dennoch, er hatte sowieso nicht vor, in nächster Zeit noch einmal Alkohol zu trinken. Die Folgen wogen eindeutig jeden positiven Aspekt auf und die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht zu ertragen.

Also nickte er nur brav und beobachtete daraufhin, wie sich Toms Gesicht etwas entspannte und er endlich die Zeitung aus der Hand legte und ihn ansah.

„Und das, was ich gestern gesagt habe, stört dich wirklich nicht...?", fragte Harry schließlich noch einmal nach, um auch völlig sicherzugehen. Tom rollte mit den Augen und sah ihn trocken an.

„Doch, schrecklich. Deshalb sitze ich jetzt auch hier in der Küche und habe darauf gewartet, zu sehen, ob du nicht im post-Alkohol-Rausch gegen eine Mauer rennst oder so und ich nicht mein Wissen an Heilsprüchen wieder hervorkramen muss."

Nun musste Harry doch grinsen. Und Hölle, war das ein erleichtertes Grinsen.

„Ach so, dann..."

Eine Weile saßen sie nur in einvernehmlicher Stille, während sich Harry über ein – etwas verspätetes, mittlerweile war es elf Uhr – Frühstück hermachte.

„Musst du nicht wohin...?", meinte er schließlich. Er war schon etwas neugierig, dass sich Tom scheinbar einfach so freinehmen konnte. Aber – wer wusste das schon – vielleicht war ja heute sein freier Tag...?

Tom sah ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Meine Arbeitszeiten sind sehr flexibel. Außerdem hab ich so auch einiges an Geld geerbt, von dem her brauche ich mich nicht allzu sehr zu sorgen."

Harry nickte. Was sollte er auch sagen, bei ihm war es doch auch ähnlich, nicht wahr? Er hatte sehr viel von seinen Eltern mitbekommen und die hatten zwar zu sehr wohlhabenden, aber bei weitem nicht zu den reichsten Magiern gehört. Warum sollte es bei Tom also nicht auch der Fall gewesen sein?

Das brachte ihn allerdings gleich zur nächsten Frage.

„Tom, entschuldigung, wenn die Frage jetzt etwas plötzlich kommt... Aber wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen...?"

Tatsächlich hatte er bis eben nie daran gedacht, das zu fragen. Es war immer so nebensächlich erschienen, doch jetzt, wenn sie schon dabei waren, mehr aufzubauen – wobei er immer noch nicht sicher war, woraus dieses ‚mehr' nun tatsächlich bestand, bot sich die Frage geradezu an.

„Menolly", kam schließlich die Antwort und somit wurde Harry in seiner Vermutung, Tom stamme sowohl von einem Muggel, als auch von einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer ab, bestätigt. Denn wie ein klassischer ‚magischer' Nachname klang es nicht. Und die Möglichkeit, Tom sei ein Muggelgeborener, ließ sich allein durch dessen Art ausschließen. Und vor allem dadurch, dass er eine gewisse Abneigung gegen die Muggel hatte.

Erneut war es kurz still. Und wieder war es Harry, der diese Stille durchbrach.

„Bald ist doch Halloween, nicht wahr...?", fragte er und sah sich kurz nach seinem Kalender um, der normalerweise in der Küche hing. Überraschenderweise war er aber nicht in Sichtweite. Hatte er ihn nicht letztens im Wohnzimmer gebraucht...? Dann müsste er wohl dort noch liegen, nicht wahr?

Er war schon fast soweit, aufzustehen, und nachzusehen – sein natürliches Zeitgefühl ließ ihn neuerdings etwas im Stich – als Tom ihn abhielt.

„Ja, in drei Tagen", meinte er, während er sich bereits wieder in seiner Zeitung vergraben hatte. Harry strahlte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ein ‚magisches' Halloween machen?", fragte er fröhlich und wurde von Tom daraufhin misstrauisch beäugt. Eine Tatsache, die äußerst verständlich war, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete.

„Wolltest du dich nicht eigentlich von allem, was mit Magie zu tun hat, distanzieren?", fragte er langsam, konnte aber nicht ganz aus der Stimme halten, dass er doch etwas amüsiert war. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch egal. Es klappt ja doch nicht, da kann ich auch mal für eine Weile ignorieren, was ich eigentlich tun wollte. Außerdem ist es ja nur ein Tag im Jahr, den sowieso alle Menschen etwas ‚magieähnlicher' feiern. Was soll's also."

Auf diese Ansprache hin betrachtete Tom Harry lange. Der Grünäugige begann bereits, sich unwohl zu fühlen und zog in Betracht, den Vorschlag zurückzuziehen, ehe sich auf dem Gesicht des Älteren ein leichtes Grinsen sichtbar machte.

„Wie du meinst...", war sein einziger Kommentar, „Ich werde da sein."

Das Strahlen auf Harrys Gesicht hätte in diesem Moment wohl nicht einmal von der Sonne übertroffen werden können.

**-o-o-o-**

„Geht es dir gut...?", fragte die Harmonie leise und wollte das Chaos am Arm berühren. Er wich sich jedoch reflexartig aus und sie reagierte, indem sie ihre Hand schnell zurückzog.

„Tut mir leid... Du... du magst sie wohl sehr, nicht wahr...?"

Obwohl ihre Stimme gleich wie immer sanft und melodiös war, gütig und freundlich, war die Traurigkeit, die mitschwang, nicht zu überhören.

Das Chaos nickte nur leicht.

„Ich dachte immer...", begann er schließlich leise, „Ich dachte immer, ich könnte sie halten. Dass ich sie dazu bringe, einsichtig zu werden."

Die Harmonie seufzte leise, beinahe unhörbar und sah zum Himmel hinauf, der in ihrem Reich ein zartes hellblau mit einem leichten, grünlichen Stich hatte. Die beiden hatten hier einen Halt eingelegt, um sich zu sammeln und besprechen, ehe sie zu den anderen gingen.

„Weißt du, nicht alles lässt sich verhindern... Manches muss einfach passieren, um künftig die Nachfolger von denselben Fehlern abzuhalten. Wir wissen nicht, wozu es dient, dass sie so handelt, wie sie es tut, aber..."

„Es wird keinen Nutzen haben", unterbrach das Chaos ruhig, „Es ist eine grausame Laune irgendeiner Naturgewalt, die wir nicht kontrollieren können und die uns zeigen möchte, dass wir eben doch nicht größenwahnsinnig werden sollen."

Nun musste die Harmonie doch leicht lächeln.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist...", meinte sie sanft, „Du bist nur einfach im Moment etwas verbittert. Denk darüber nach, vielleicht können wir es zusammen mit den anderen noch geradebiegen. Halte es dir immer in Erinnerung, dass sie noch immer zu uns zurückkehren kann, wenn sie Einsicht zeigt. Und wenn es in einigen Jahrhunderten sein sollte. Ihr Weg zurück zu uns wird ihr nicht versperrt sein. Du liebst sie. Wahrscheinlich braucht diese Sache einfach nur noch etwas mehr Geduld..."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht...", murmelte das Chaos, während er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. „Es ist nur so schwer..."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst...", antwortete die Harmonie, die noch immer hinauf in den Himmel sah und dann kurz, mit einem traurigen Lächeln die Augen schloss. „Ich weiß es ganz genau."

Die einzelne, durchsichtige Träne fiel unbemerkt von ihrem Gesicht ins Gras und so versickerte das einzige Anzeichen dafür, was in ihr vorging, ungesehen im Boden.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel: 9**/10 + Epilog

**A/N:** Juhu. Ich hab die Mopedprüfung bestanden. Und eine (imaginäre) kugelsichere Weste. Nur, damit ihr das alle wisst... xD

**Kapitel 9 – Is this real enough for you**

„Exil", warf schließlich der Friede mit seiner dünnen, hohen Stimme unsicher in den Raum. Dieser Vorschlag erntete ihm einige Blicke, weshalb er sofort errötete und zu Boden sah.

Das Unheil jedoch nickte langsam mit ernster Miene.

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit...", meinte er nachdenklich, „Vermutlich die einzige, die Schicksal wieder für längere Zeit zurück zu Verstand bringen würde."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel, während die Harmonie aufmerksam das Chaos beobachtete. Er schien es aufgegeben zu haben, sich einzumischen und sich stattdessen damit zufriedenzugeben, nur an seinem Platz zu sitzen, den leeren Blick auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet, den es nicht gab.

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass das sehr hart ist...?", meinte sie selbst schließlich zweifelnd mit ihrer melodiösen Stimme, nachdem sie ihre Augen vom Chaos gelöst hatte. Doch durch die Runde sah sie nur zweifelnde Gesichtsausdrücke.

Das Unheil sprach schließlich aus, was sich wohl viele dachten.

„Wir haben sie oft genug gewarnt. Wenn wir jetzt zu nachgiebig sind, wird sie sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen."

„Natürlich", stimmte die Harmonie zu, „Aber gäbe es denn nicht auch andere Möglichkeiten? Wenn wir sie zur Erde schicken, um sie zu bestrafen und schließlich zurückholen, nach einer bestimmten Zeit... woher wissen wir, dass es etwas bringt? Wer sagt uns, dass sie sich nicht noch mehr auf ihren Hass versteift, nicht noch uneinsichtiger wird?"

„Meine Freundin..." Alle Köpfe wandten sich um zum Glück, das in ihrer wohlklingenden Stimme gesprochen hatte und aus dunklen Augen verstehend die Harmonie ansah. Nur selten nahm sie an einem Gespräch aktiv teil, doch an dieser Situation war schon lange nichts mehr normal.

Es war lange her, dass ein Geschehen so viel Zusammenarbeit von ihnen verlangt hatte, wie dieses, dies war ihnen wohl mittlerweile allen bewusst.

„Welche Möglichkeiten...? Ich kann dir versichern, dass wir es nicht zu unserem Vergnügen tun... Das Schicksal ins Exil schicken... Und du hast wohl recht, es wird wohl einiges an...", sie zögerte einen Moment, ehe sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte, „_Glück_ dazugehören. Aber gegen jegliche andere Mittel – Warnungen, Drohungen – scheint unsere auf Abwege gekommene Kameradin nicht mehr zu reagieren. Was also bleibt uns noch übrig...?"

„Aber-..."

„Nein", nahm nun doch das Chaos das Wort an sich und erhob sich entschlossen von seinem Platz, als habe er eine Entscheidung getroffen, „Ich denke, ihr habt recht. Wenn das Schicksal die irdische Realität wieder näher gelegt bekommt, versteht sie vielleicht, weshalb es wichtig ist, sich auch öfter mal aus den Geschehnissen herauszuhalten, die passieren. Sie soll sehen, wie die Leute damit umgehen, was ihnen zustößt, sie soll es _miterleben_."

Überraschte Blicke trafen das Chaos, als es dies sagte. Man hatte erwartet, er würde sich am meisten gegen das Vorhaben stellen, doch scheinbar hatten sie sich getäuscht.

Einige Sekunden lang war es still.

Dann nickte das Glück, nach einem bedeutungsschweren Blick zur Hoffnung, als wisse es, dass sie nur um des Chaos' Willen protestiert hatte.

„Also ist es jetzt entschieden...?"

Nur Nicken folgte, wenn auch im Falle des Chaos ein etwas schwermütiges.

„Warum hast du zugestimmt...?"

„Weil ich darüber nachgedacht habe, was du gesagt hast... Ich muss geduldig sein... Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie versteht, was sie falsch gemacht hat und _woran_ sie da eigentlich herumgespielt hat, ist bei dieser Bestrafung am größten. So sehr ich sie auch liebe... Es bedeutet auch, dass ich sehen muss, wenn etwas nicht mehr in meiner Macht, zu verhindern, liegt."

Die Harmonie lächelte.

„Es ist doch immer wieder überraschend, wie weise du tatsächlich bist...", meinte sie und wurde vom Chaos daraufhin spielerisch in die Seite gestupst.

„Aber ich doch immer", meinte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen, das die Harmonie nur so lange erwidern konnte, bis er sich von ihr abgewandt hatte. Dann konnte sie die Traurigkeit nicht mehr in sich verschließen und musste die Augen kurz schließen, um ein Entkommen von Tränen zu verhindern.

Tatsächlich hatte sie sich bereits nach wenigen Momenten wieder gefasst und trat wieder mit einem leichten Lächeln an das Chaos heran.

„Komm... Wir müssen uns dann langsam bereit machen, um Schicksal zu holen. Verderben, Glück, kommt ihr mit uns...?"

Die beiden sahen sie überrascht an, aus dem Gespräch, das sie zuvor mit dem Chaos geführt hatten, gerissen.

Schließlich antwortete das Glück für sie beide.

„Gut, ich denke, das geht in Ordnung..." Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem Kameraden, der ihr zunickte, brachte Bestätigung. „Aber wir beiden müssen erst noch etwas besprechen.", meinte sie dann noch an die Harmonie gewandt. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich von der zarten Person, die noch fast wie ein Mädchen wirkte, führen.

„Es geht dir nicht sehr gut, nicht wahr...?", fragte sie mit behutsamer Stimme, sobald sie aus der Sicht des Chaos und des Verderbens waren. Harmonie brachte ein schnelles Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das jedoch vom Glück durchschaut wurde. Sanft legten sich ihre Arme um die Größere, ohne, dass diese etwas sagen musste.

„Er liebt sie...", flüsterte die Blonde schließlich, nach einer längeren Stille, gegen die Schulter des Glücks. „Er hat gemeint, er wird auf sie warten..."

Leise fielen die Tränen auf den Stoff und durchnässten ihn, während die kleinere Person weiterhin die feste Umarmung beibehielt und mit der Harmonie in die Knie ging, sodass sie schließlich auf dem Boden saßen.

„Er liebt sie so sehr und ich... ich will, dass er glücklich wird und... und das Schicksal, vielleicht _wird_ sie ja einsichtig... Und... ich meine... und wenn..." Sie brach ab und drückte ihr Gesicht einfach weiter gegen die Schulter des Glücks.

„Und wenn du dafür zurückstecken musst, ist das auch in Ordnung...?", ergänzte die Dunkelhaarige und die Harmonie nickte leicht.

„Ja", hauchte sie, „Dann ist das auch in Ordnung."

„Ach, meine Freundin...", murmelte das Glück leise und hob den Kopf der Blonden an, sodass sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du bist einfach zu gut, für diese Welt, weißt du das? Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Es wird vorbeigehen."

Erneut nickte die Harmonie leicht, bereits wieder ein kurzes, dieses Mal ehrliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur schwer, die Geduld aufzubringen, um solange zu warten..."

**-o-o-o-**

Gut gelaunt machte sich Harry am Halloweenmorgen auf, um magische Süßigkeiten zu kaufen, um sich wenigstens etwas wie in Hogwarts fühlen zu können. Dass er die nur in der Winkelgasse bekommen konnte, stellte für ihn im Moment nur ein kleines Hindernis dar.

Seit er eingesehen hatte, dass es unmöglich sein würde, sich vollkommen von der Zauberwelt – und somit von Tom – zu distanzieren, was seine Hemmschwelle wieder etwas gesunken.

Solange es nur keine Gewohnheit wurde, konnte es ja nicht allzu schlimm sein, nicht wahr...? Außerdem hatte ihn doch auch beim letzten Mal niemand erkannt, wieso also sollte es an diesem Tag anders sein? Er würde seine Narbe wieder überschminken, die Kontaktlinsen hatte er eigentlich sowieso immer drin, die Haare waren etwas gewachsen.

Keiner würde ihn gut genug kennen, um ihn allein wegen des Aussehens zu durchschauen.

So wanderte er fröhlich durch die gut besuchten Straßen, besah sich die Dinge, die die Läden in Auslagen anboten und betrat die Süßigkeitengeschäfte. Als er schließlich an einem Schaufenster vorbeikam, das über und über mit bunten Plakaten beklebt war, musste er fasziniert stehenbleiben und begann auch gleich danach leise zu lachen.

Natürlich die Weasleyzwillinge.

Sie hatten ja gesagt, dass sie einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen würden. Selbstverständlich hatte er damals nicht gedacht, sie würden es tatsächlich jemals durchziehen... Doch das hatten sie getan. Und scheinbar ziemlich erfolgreich, wenn die Menschenmasse in dem Raum etwas aussagte.

Ihn überkam das Verlangen, hineinzugehen und mit den Zwillingen zu sprechen, doch überraschenderweise ließ es sich ziemlich gut unterdrücken.

‚Vielleicht lasse ich langsam doch zumindest ein wenig los...', dachte er erleichtert zu sich selbst, während er weiterschlenderte und hier und da noch etwas kaufte.

Tatsächlich war Harry so beschäftigt mit sich selbst und seinen Einkäufen, dass ihm nicht die rothaarige, etwas dickliche Frau auffiel, die ihm folgte, bis zu seinem Haus, bis zu dem Ort, an den er sich eigentlich zurückgezogen hatte, um sich unter die Muggel zu mischen und unter ihnen zu leben.

Leise vor sich hin summend räumte er die gekauften Dinge in die Schränke oder begann, sie in Schälchen zu füllen. Währenddessen disapparierte draußen ungesehen die Hexe.

Auch nachdem Harry das Umfüllen der Süßigkeiten erledigt hatte, konnte er die Fingern nicht stillhalten. Viel zu langsam verging die Zeit, es war gerade erst kurz nach Mittag, wie sollte er es nur schaffen, bis Abend zu warten, wenn er es schon jetzt nicht mehr aushielt?

Nachdem er die Süßigkeiten alle etwa zehnmal umsortiert hatte, sah er ein, dass er so nicht weitermachen konnte. Stattdessen schnappte er sich seine Jacke und entschied sich, noch einmal etwas draußen in der kühlen, herbstlichen Luft herumzuwandern.

Sowieso hatte er vor einiger Zeit einmal festgestellt, dass er sich viel zu wenig in der Muggelwelt auskannte, dafür, dass er nun hier eigentlich wohnte... _lebte_. Da konnte es nur gut sein, wenn er einmal einen Nachmittag verbrachte, indem er einfach nur herumwanderte.

Und vielleicht würde dann auch sein momentaner Bewegungsdrang, ausgelöst durch schon fast abnorme Nervosität, etwas nachlassen.

**-o-o-o-**

„Albus, ich habe ihn gesehen!" Die atemlose Aussage ließ den Schulleiter stutzen und abrupt von seinem Schreibtisch aufsehen.

„Molly...? Was tust du denn hier, in Hogwarts, hast-..."

Er wurde unterbrochen, als die rothaarige Hexe ungeduldig mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich habe _ihn_ gesehen, Albus! Harry! Ich weiß, wo er wohnt!" Die Freude in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören und nun lächelte auch Dumbledore fröhlich.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass er es war, Molly?" Die Frau rollte erneut mit den Augen und plusterte sich auf, wie ein wütender Vogel.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Ich weiß doch, wie Harry aussieht!", empörte sie sich und Dumbledore hielt entschuldigend die Hände hoch, während er ein kurzes Lachen jedoch nicht unterdrückte.

„Ist gut Molly, ist gut! Ich denke nur... Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihm heute Abend zusammen mit Miss Granger und deinen Söhnen eine Überraschung bereiten? Bestimmt vermisst er sie doch, da wäre es eine nette Sache."

Natürlich wollte er auch wieder wissen, wo Harry wohnte. Es war schließlich keine gute Idee, den Jungen einfach herumwandern zu lassen, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wo er sich befand. Nachdem er von Richard weggezogen war, hatte er seine Spur verloren. Da war es nur gut, wenn Molly jetzt herausgefunden hatte, wo er sich befand.

Diese nickte fröhlich, auf Dumbledores Vorschlag hin.

„Das klingt ganz reizend", meinte sie lächelnd. „Und da Halloween ist, wird es bei den Kindern auch nicht allzu schlimm sein, wenn sie am Abend mal weg sind.

Der Schulleiter nickte.

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Molly, ganz deiner Meinung."

**-o-o-o-**

Scheinbar war Harry schließlich auf der Bank, auf der er sich niedergelassen hatte, eingeschlafen. Denn als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, stand Tom vor ihm. Die erschrockene Reaktion des Grünäugigen bestand darin, zusammenzuzucken und einen schnellen, tiefen Atemzug einzuziehen.

„Was tust du denn hier...?", fragte er erschrocken und sah den Blauäugigen erschrocken an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin zufällig vorbeigekommen. Aber wenn du willst kann ich natürlich auch wieder gehen..." Tom war bereits wieder dabei, sich umzudrehen, als Harry erst verstand, was er gesagt hatte.

„Warte!", rief er aus, „So war das nicht gemeint. Ich hab mich nur erschrocken und weil... naja, weil du normalerweise ja nicht gerne...", er sah sich demonstrativ um, „_hier_ bist."

Natürlich verstand Tom sofort, was Harry meinte. Seine Reaktion war jedoch erneut nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Ich hatte mir beinahe gedacht, dass du nicht zu Hause sein würdest-", Harry schaubte belustigt. Da schien in wohl jemand ziemlich genau zu kennen... „Also hab ich mich einfach führen lassen."

Natürlich verstand der Grünäugige, dass damit Zauberei gemeint war. Dennoch war er überrascht.

„So was geht...?" Tom verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich geht das. Man muss nur wissen, wie."

‚Und es ist natürlich gut, wenn man eine gewisse Verbindung hat, aber das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen.', dachte er noch, sprach es jedoch nicht aus, während Harry nur nickte.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile nur so da, einträchtig nebeneinander, im Park auf der Bank, einfach nur still und zusehend, wie die letzten bunten Blätter der Bäume zu Boden segelten. Nur wenige Leute waren hier, was Harry etwas wunderte. Denn obwohl der Himmel grau war, stark bewölkt und leichter Nebel in der Luft hing, war es nicht kalt. Eher... lauwarm.

Erst da kam ihm dieser Gedanke vor und er sah misstrauisch Tom an.

„Wärmezauber...?", fragte er leise, sodass ihn auch niemand hören könnte, der zufällig in der Nähe wäre. Tom grinste leicht: „Vielleicht...?"

Harry konnte nicht anders, als amüsiert zu sein, und den Blauäugigen leicht in die Seite zu stupsen. Dadurch kam er dann auch näher, sodass sie schlussendlich Schulter an Schulter saßen.

„So weit bin ich also schon gesunken...!", meinte Harry dramatisch, während er das Lachen unterdrückte. Schauspielerei schien jedoch keines seiner Talente zu sein, denn schon bald hielt er es nicht mehr aus und lachte auf, während Tom nur mit den Augen rollte. Dennoch war er amüsiert, das konnte er sehen.

Die unglaubliche Freude darüber wärmte den Grünäugigen so sehr, dass er beinahe über sich selbst den Kopf geschüttelt hätte.

„Weißt du, Tom...", meinte Harry schließlich, während er seine Hände betrachtete, „Ich hab dich _wirklich_ gern..." Unsicher sah er in die dunkelblauen Augen, ehe er sich sichtlich überwand und einen kurzen Kuss auf den kühlen Lippen platzierte.

Gleich darauf zuckte er zurück und spürte, wie er rot wurde. Reflexartig drückte er die Augen zu, als würde es etwas an der Situation ändern.

‚Peinlichpeinlichpeinlichpeinlich...', hallte es ihm nur durch den Kopf, und er wünschte sich einen Moment, er hätte das eben nicht getan. Zumindest so lange, bis er leises Lachen hörte und Fingern spürte, die kurz über seine Hand zu geistern schienen.

Ein erneuter, kurzer Kuss und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er auf Wolken schweben.

Die Zeit verlief überraschend schnell, nach diesem Zeitpunkt.

Schließlich, als es dunkel wurde und auch zu tröpfeln begann, stand der Grünäugige auf und zog Tom mit sich.

„Komm, gehen wir...", schlug er lächelnd vor, „Ich schätze mal, es wäre zu auffällig, wenn uns der Regen nicht treffen würde und die Leute es sehen." Da Tom ihm zustimmte, gingen sie ziemlich schnell zurück zu Harrys Wohnung.

Während er aufschloss, drehte er sich lächelnd zu Tom um.

„Weißt du, irgendwie bin ich jetzt wirklich froh, dass ich weggegangen bin", meinte er, als er die Tür öffnete, „Sonst hätte ich dich nicht getroffen."

Das war der Moment, in dem er sich wieder umdrehte und in mehrere Gesichter sah. Sofort fiel ihm das Lächeln von den Lippen.

„W-was tut ihr denn hier...!?", fragte er geschockt, und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie sich Tom hinter ihm zu versteifen schien. „Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

Alle Augen waren auf den Mann hinter ihm gerichtet und schließlich war es Hermine, die langsam und zögerlich antwortete. Es änderte nichts an der wabernden Unsicherheit, die sich nun scheinbar im Raum eingenistet hatte.

„Wir dachten, du würdest dich freuen, wenn wir dich besuchen...? Mrs. Weasley hat dich in der Winkelgasse gesehen und mitbekommen, wo du jetzt wohnst und-..."

„Da habt ihr gedacht, ihr könntet doch eben mal nachsehen, ob ich meine Meinung nicht geändert habe? Ob ich nicht zurückkommen möchte? Ob ihr mich nicht wieder mitnehmen könnt?", unterbrach Harry sie barsch. Ihm ging das jetzt wirklich auf die Nerven. Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und konnte die Situation momentan wirklich nicht leiden. Besonders Dumbledore, der Tom scharf beobachtete, behagte ihm nicht. Genauso wie ihm die gefährliche Aura hinter sich eindeutig nicht behagte.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe heute keine Zeit. Könntet ihr wieder gehen, ich hatte etwas vor", versuchte er deshalb, sie abzuwimmeln.

Da hatte er jedoch nicht mit Dumbledore gerechnet. Dieser hatte nämlich nun den Blick wieder auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wegen ihm?", fragte er scharf und nickte hinter ihn, wo wohl Tom stand. „Harry, weißt du denn überhaupt, wer da hinter dir steht?"

Nun war es aber genug. Sauer wollte er Luft holen und dem Mann sagen, dass er sich gefälligst um seine eigenen Dinge kümmern sollte. Er hatte ihm erlaubt, die Zauberwelt zu verlassen. Weshalb machte er dann nun so einen Aufstand?

Nie hätte Harry ahnen können, dass Dumbledores nächsten Worte ihm den Atem nehmen würden.

„Der Mann, den du soeben so freundlich behandelt hast, ist niemand anderes als Voldemort."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Wie gesagt: Kugelsichere Weste. Aber schreibt mir doch ein **Review**, wenn ihr euch beschweren wollt. Und es wäre doch interessant, wie viele von euch so etwas in der Art erwartet haben...

Ach, wie Dumbledore Tom erkannt hat, wird noch aufgelöst.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel: 10**/10+ Epilog

**A/N:** Danke für die Reviews. Wusste gar nicht, dass das letztes Mal ein Cliffhanger war. ^^''

**Kapitel 10**** – You can't abandon me**

„Was?!"

Noch während Harry diese fassungslose Reaktion ausstieß, wurde bereits ein Zauber ausgesprochen.

Sich reflexartig etwas zur Seite bewegend, erkannte er erst zu spät, dass dieser nicht für ihn, sondern für die Person hinter ihm bestimmt gewesen war, und dass der helle, orangefarbene Blitz sein Ziel wohl auch getroffen hatte, denn Dumbledores Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. Beinahe, als hätte er eine unmittelbar bevorstehende Katastrophe abgewandt.

„Was soll das?!", brachte Harry schließlich doch empört hervor, bereit, die Person, die er kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, zu verteidigen. „Ihr kommt hierher, brecht dann praktisch in meine Wohnung ein, obwohl eigentlich immer ausgemacht war, dass wir keinesfalls in Kontakt bleiben würden und habt dann nichts Besseres zu tun, als meinen Gast anzugreifen!"

Dumbledore seufzte leise und richtete die traurigen Augen auf ihn, als sei er der Weihnachtsmann und könnte einem kleinen Kind den einzigen Herzenswunsch nicht erfüllen. Oder als müsse er ihm sein liebstes Spielzeug wegnehmen, weil es fehlerhaft war.

„Harry, das ist Voldemort", sagte er noch einmal, doch erneut schüttelte Harry energisch den Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht hören, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte, schließlich besaß er seine eigene Meinung, seine eigene Erfahrung.

„So ein Mist. Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon fast drei Monate und lebe noch immer, also-..." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und erstarrte. Tatsächlich stand vor ihm nicht mehr Tom, wie er ihn kannte. Weg waren die braunen Haare, weg die wenigen Dinge, die ihn immer irritiert hatten und fehl am Platz erschienen waren. Einen Moment lang blieb sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, ehe sich Unglaube darauf ausbreitete.

„Voldemort..."

**-o-o-o-**

Das Schicksal grinste, als sie ihre Möglichkeit sah. Und wer würde sie sein, wenn sie diese nicht nutzte, wo es sich ihr doch so wundervoll anbot?

Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung besiegelte sie die Bestimmung zweier Personen.

Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung zerstörte sie Leben.

Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung verhinderte sie es, dass jemals Glück aus einer ihrer Taten entstand.

Die Figur fiel, schlug auf den Brett auf. Einen Moment bevor die anderen kamen, in ihrem Reich auftauchten und entschlossen auf sie zutraten.

„Wenn schon, dann richtig. Es war ja doch nur ein Spiel...", meinte sie kühl lächelnd, ehe sie den Arm auch nach einer zweiten Figur ausstreckte.

Leben kam in das Chaos, in das Verderben, in das Glück, in die Harmonie. Sie alle wollten sie abhalten, wollten ihre Hand, sie selbst vom Brett wegreißen.

„Nein...", begann das Chaos, streckte die Finger nach ihr aus, als wolle er ein wildes, unbezähmbares Tier beruhigen. Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr Lächeln wieder zu einem boshaften Grinsen.

Ihr Finger bewegte sich langsam, fast zu langsam, wenn man betrachtete, wie schnell die anderen waren. Leicht glitt ihr Fingernagel über das kleine Gebilde, schien es ein letztes Mal liebevoll berühren zu wollen, ehe entweder sie, oder es verschwand. Vielleicht gar, um sich in einer seltsam verzerrten Weise zu verabschieden.

Ein ungewisses Auf Wiedersehen.

Dann...

Eine einzige, kleine Bewegung... Die Figur geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, wackelte leicht... und doch stark genug... Finger griffen nach ihr, wollten sie auffangen, vielleicht doch abhalten...

Aber auch sie fiel, schlug auf und zerbrach bei dieser rauen Behandlung, zeigte symbolisch, was das Schicksal soeben heraufbeschworen hatte.

Wie, um dieser Situation etwas von ihrer seltsamen Komik zu geben, sagte sie etwas, das umso mehr bewies, wie sehr das für sie nicht alles nur ein Spiel gewesen war.

„Schach matt..."

Ihr Grinsen wich auch nicht, als sie am Arm gepackt wurde, als sie vom Schachbrett weggezogen wurde, als sie mitgenommen wurde, um nun über _ihr_ Schicksal zu entscheiden.

Selbst nachdem sie verschwunden waren, lagen die Figuren noch bewegungslos auf dem Brett, die dunklere ganz, aber nichts desto trotz am Boden. Die helle zerbrochen, ebenfalls liegend.

Was dies in der Wirklichkeit bedeuten sollte, würde sich zeigen. Sehr bald, denn diese Dinge übertrugen sich entweder sehr schnell, oder gar nicht.

Das Schicksal hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Sie konnte nicht gewinnen, doch auch verlieren war unmöglich.

Zwei Figuren, die auf dem Brett lagen, zwei Figuren über deren Leben soeben entschieden wurde. Zwei Figuren, bei denen nicht klar war, ob sie dem Zwang des Schicksals widerstehen könnten, das nun den Tod oder zumindest Zerstörung von etwas Wichtigem für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Einzig klar war, dass in diesem Spiel mit zu hohen Einsätzen gepokert worden war. Von beiden Seiten. Oder allen dreien. Jeder würde etwas verlieren, jeder etwas einbüßen. Es konnte nicht mehr gut werden.

Dafür war es zu spät.

Während langsam die Umgebung verschwand, wieder zu dem Nichts wurde, das es gewesen war, bevor es von der Magie seiner Herrin gefüttert wurde, schienen die letzten gesprochenen Worte in der Luft zu vibrieren.

Als wolle sie die Geschehnisse für immer in Erinnerung behalten, um eventuell die Person zu belehren, die einst das Gebiet wieder zum Erblühen bringen würde. Oder es für immer zerstören.

„Schach matt..."

**-o-o-o-**

„Aber...", begann Harry erneut, „in den ganzen letzten Wochen-..."

„Sieh es ein", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore sanft, „es ist Voldemort, der da steht und den du wohl in diese Wohnung eingeladen hast. Du kannst sehen, dass er es ist und wenn es eine Versicherung für dich ist, kann ich dir sagen, dass die Magie, die er besitzt, auch mit der von Voldemort übereinstimmt. Ich kann sie fühlen, Harry, die Magie, ich war sein Lehrer, ich muss ihn kennen. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du versuchst, dir etwas Anderes einzureden."

Obwohl die Worte des alten Mannes ihn hätten überzeugen müssen, taten sie es nicht. Im Gegenteil, Harry sprach erneut dagegen.

Ohne Zweifel, ‚sein' Tom sah aus, wie Voldemort es früher getan hatte, vielleicht fünfundzwanzig. Doch das war noch lange kein Beweis, nicht wahr? Es konnte doch auch Zufall sein. Oder Voldemort... Tom... wie auch immer, hatte sich tatsächlich geändert.

Deshalb gab es auch nicht einmal ein Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry bereit dazu war, aufzugeben.

„Aber er war doch so oft hier, Professor. Er will mich nicht töten und er ist auch nicht so heillos verrückt, wie alle immer tun. Die Prophezeiung-" Nun war es Hermine, die ihn leicht zögerlich, aber mit sicherer Stimme unterbrach.

„Harry, wenn eine Prophezeiung beginnt, Wirklichkeit zu werden, wenn sie erst einen Anstoß findet, ist sie fast... nein, was sage ich: ist sie _nicht mehr_ aufzuhalten. Dann wird das oder die Opfer einfach irgendwie zu sich geholt."

Nicht, dass diese Rede Harry hätte beeindrucken können, denn die Entschlossenheit wich nach wie vor nicht von seinen Zügen. Wenn sich irgendetwas veränderte, dann nur, weil sie sogar noch stärker wurde.

„Aber wenn wir uns weigern, wenn wir stärker sind...!" Erneut war es an Dumbledore, zu seufzen.

„Harry, du wurdest geblendet. Du siehst die Dinge wohl ganz anders, als sie wirklich sind. Und... Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte zulassen, dass Voldemort einfach von hier weggeht und dann weiter Muggel und Muggelgeborene tötet?"

Sofort stellte sich der Grünäugige genau vor Tom, so, als wolle er ihn schützen. Natürlich war ihm nicht im Geringsten verborgen geblieben, was Dumbledore mit diesem Satz aussagen hatte wollen – und er hatte nicht vor, es zuzulassen.

„Nein", aus seiner Stimme sprach der Brustton der Überzeugung, „das lasse ich nicht zu. Er hat sich verändert, das weiß ich. Schließlich lebe ich noch, wenn das kein Beweis ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Langsam schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf, bevor die traurigen, blauen Augen sich auf ihn richteten.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Harry", sagte er noch, „aber ich denke kaum, dass ich es verantworten könnte, selbst wenn du es mir versicherst."

Nach diesen Worten, noch während Harry mit der Versuchung rang, sich auf irgendeine Art zu wehren, wurde es vor seinen Augen erst kurz blendend rot und dann nur noch dunkel.

**-o-**

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel und zwei Köpfe waren über sein Gesicht gebeugt. Er stöhnte auf.

‚Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist...', betete er zu sich selbst, doch auch nachdem er die Augen noch einmal fest zusammen gepresst und dann wieder aufgemacht hatte, hatte sich nichts an der Situation verändert.

„Er ist wieder wach!", rief eine helle Stimme – wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, war es Hermines. Sofort begannen mehrere Personen zu sprechen, sodass er sich an einen Bienenstock erinnert fühlte. Unwillig hielt Harry die Augen geschlossen, und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, weshalb er am Boden lag.

Die Leute um ihn herum vereitelten dieses Vorhaben aber erfolgreich – wenn auch vielleicht nicht absichtlich.

Schließlich riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. Wenn er nachdenken wollte, sollten die anderen gefälligst leise sein!

„Klappe", stieß er ungeduldig hervor und war ein wenig von sich selbst enttäuscht, dass es nur als ein schwaches Murmeln aus seinem Mund kam. Seiner Meinung nach wäre ein scharfes Zischen besser – und nicht zuletzt natürlich eindrucksvoller – gewesen.

Dennoch, es erfüllte die Aufgabe. Endlich waren die anderen ruhig.

Diese Stille gab ihm nun endlich die herbeigesehnte Möglichkeit, nachzudenken.

Woher kam dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass er etwas vergessen hatte...? War da nicht etwas gewesen, bevor er sich hier wiedergefunden hatte...? Etwas mit... dunkelblauen Augen...?

Mit einem hörbaren Luftschnappen setzte er sich auf, was darin resultierte, dass ihm einen Moment lang schwarz vor Augen wurde und Hermine und Ron, die noch immer über ihn gebeugt gewesen waren, schnell zurückwichen, um zu vermeiden, dass Harry ihnen mit seiner Stirn die Köpfe einschlug.

Dieser ignorierte die beiden allerdings vollkommen und blickte sich nur schnell im Raum um. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf die Person, die er gesucht hatte.

„Tom", keuchte er und war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und bei dem Mann, der regungslos am Boden lag. Während Harry vor ihm wieder auf die Knie sank, sahen sich hinter ihm Dumbledore, die Weasleys und Hermine überrascht an.

Hatten sie vielleicht erwartet, dass er von einem Zauber beeinflusst worden war, als er sich für Tom eingesetzt hatte...?

Natürlich, wenn da wirklich einer gewesen wäre, hätte er nun gebrochen sein müssen. Aber da war von Anfang an keiner.

Tastend legte Harry die Hand auf den Punkt, wo eigentlich die Hauptschlagader sein sollte.

Nichts.

Noch einmal. Am Handgelenk.

Wieder nichts.

„Nein... Tom, wach verdammt noch mal auf und sag mir, dass du nicht Voldemort bist!", seine Stimme, am Anfang laut und wütend, wurde gegen Ende immer flehender. „Bitte, sag es mir... Sag mir, dass es nur ein Missverständnis war..."

Sprachlos betrachteten die anderen, wie Tropfen um Tropfen zu Boden fiel, Tränen vergossen wurden, Schmerz beinahe greifbar in der Luft zu hängen schien.

„Tom..."

Schluchzen, noch mehr Tränen. Das Zittern der Hände, die noch immer nach einem Puls suchten, keinen fanden.

„Sag mir, dass es nur ein dummer Scherz war..."

Beinahe kindlich, der Ton eines kleinen Jungen, der nicht verstehen kann, dass jemand tot ist, der ihm so viel bedeutet hat.

„Sag mir, dass du am Leben bist..."

Natürlich kam keine Antwort. Der Körper blieb weiterhin regungslos am Boden, während mehr und mehr Tränen zu Boden fielen, hin und wieder ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen zu hören war.

Jemand – niemand konnte im Nachhinein sagen, wer es gewesen war – gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich.

Erst da wurde Harry darauf aufmerksam, dass sie noch immer da waren.

Die erdrückende Trauer, die eben noch geherrscht hatte, wandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden, als sich die Stimme nun an sie richtete, kalt und emotionslos.

„Geht..."

Seine Hände waren zu wütenden Fäusten geformt, seine Augen geschlossen gen Boden gerichtet und der Atem trat nur in stockenden Abschnitten hervor. „Haut ab, bevor ich etwas mache, das mir später leid tun wird..."

Die Körperspannung, die ihm in diesem Moment anzusehen war, ließ alle etwas vorsichtig werden.

„Harry...", begann Ron behutsam und wollte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zumachen und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen. Der aber reagierte, als hätte er die Absicht bereits bemerkt, denn schnell schlug er die Hand weg und funkelte aus glänzenden, aber mindestens genauso zornigen Augen die Eindringlinge in seinem Heim an.

„Ich sagte", sagte er noch einmal langsam und schien jede Silbe einzeln zu betonen, „dass ihr abhauen sollt. Geht einfach. Jetzt."

Zögernd wandten sich alle um, während Molly Dumbledore ansah. Die Sorge sprach aus allen ihren Zügen.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir ihn nun allein lassen können...?", fragte sie unsicher, auf das undefinierbare Glitzern in Harrys Augen anspielend, das ganz sicher nicht von den Tränen kam. Es schien eher, als hätte eine Art Wahnsinn mit großen Klauen nach ihm gegriffen.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er seufzte und sich zum Ausgang wandte.

„Molly, er wird tun, was er tun will. Siehst du nicht, dass es nicht mehr in unseren Händen liegt, oder gar in seinen eigenen, was mit ihm geschieht? Es scheint, als würde das Schicksal ihren Tribut fordern."

Offensichtlich betrübt von dem Gedanken sah Molly ihn an.

„Heißt das..."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren wird...", meinte Dumbledore nur, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Und ich denke nicht, dass es an uns ist, das Gegenteil herbeizuführen."

Hätte Dumbledore ihr gesagt, dass er nicht dachte, Harry würde überhaupt auch nur jemals wieder die Schwelle des Hauses überschreiten, hätte sie sich vielleicht mehr gesträubt. Doch so verließen sie gemeinsam die Wohnung, das Viertel, die Muggelwelt und kehrten zurück, in ihre eigene.

Keiner von ihnen würde das dunkelrote Blut sehen, das nur wenige Minuten nach ihrem Verlassen den Teppich des Wohnzimmers befleckte, das die Fasern aufsogen, bis auch sie rot waren und nicht mehr beige.

Keiner von ihnen würde das dumpfe Poltern hören, als etwas Schweres zu Boden fiel, außer die Bewohner der sich darunter befindenden Wohnung, die darüber jedoch nur missbilligend den Kopf schüttelten, sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen würden.

Und keiner von ihnen würde fühlen, dass sie an diesem Abend auch noch eine weitere Seele verließ.

**-o-o-o-**

Traurig sah das Chaos in das spiegelartige Gebilde, das vor ihm in der Luft schwebte und zwei regungslose Körper zeigte, ehe er es mit einem Seufzen verschwinden ließ.

„Wundervoll, meine Freundin...", sprach er mit trockener Stimme, während er das Schicksal ansah, das von ihren Kameraden festgehalten wurde. „Bist du denn nun glücklich...?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ha! Ich hab einen Panzer um mich rum! Ihr erwischt mich nicht! ;D

Dieses Ende war _geplant_, nur damit ihr nicht denkt, ich wäre der FF überdrüssig geworden. So hatte ich dieses Kapitel von Anfang an vorgesehen.

Aber freut euch: Ein Epilog kommt noch.

*grins*

Nächste Story steht schon in den Startlöchern.

-----------------------------------------

**Coming up:**

**Titel:** Cold – And the visions keep coming

**Rating:** ab 16

**Summary:** Seit dem Zwischenfall in seinem 4. Schuljahr sieht Harry Menschen in einem anderen Licht. Denn wenn er sie berührt kommt die Kälte. Und mit der Kälte kommen die Visionen... Es dauert nicht lange, bis er beginnt zu verstehen.

**Warnings:** Spoiler 1-4, semidark!Harry

**Voraussichtlich ab:** _**Juni 2009**_

-----------------------------------------

**Reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen. =D**

P.s.: Noch nicht gebetat, ich konnte nicht mehr warten mit dem Hochladen. ^^'' Sorry Rayaki...


	12. Epilog

**Titel:** Fate – Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen

**Kapitel:** **Epilog**

**A/N:** Ich denke, das war das erste Mal, dass ich eine Geschichte in so kurzer Zeit fertig hatte – und dass ich den Storyverlauf bereits vor dem Schreiben wusste. Danke nochmal an alle Kommischreiber und natürlich Rayaki: Fühlt euch geknuddelt.

**Epilog**

Hätte das Schicksal nachgegeben, wer weiß, wie es dann ausgegangen wäre. Vielleicht hätte tatsächlich Friede Einzug in die Zauberwelt gehalten.

Denn so hatte bereits wenige Monate nach Voldemorts Tod ein anderer Todesser die Macht an sich gerissen, auch wenn er sich nicht lange an der Spitze halten konnte, da seine Macht einfach nicht an die des früheren Dunklen Lords heranreichte.

Selbst nachdem die Todesser dann kein Problem mehr waren, außer Gefecht gesetzt waren, hielt der Friede nicht lange.

Nach Dumbledores Tod gab es keine Vorbildsfigur mehr, keinen Retter, zu dem aufgesehen werden konnte. Eine Weile herrschte Chaos in der Zauberwelt, aber auch in der der Muggel, da nicht wenige Zauberer versuchten, an die Macht zu kommen und auch über (Muggel-) Leichen gingen. Bis sich schließlich Harmonie, Friede und einige andere überwanden und dem ein Ende setzten.

Das einzige Mal seit einer langen Zeit, dass sie einen größeren Eingriff in die Menschenwelt vornahmen. Und selbst das nur, weil das Schicksal etwas losgetreten hatte, das sich von allein nicht mehr beruhigt hätte.

Nur, weil sie das Gleichgewicht außer Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Nur, weil sie gedacht hatte, sie wäre befugt, mehr in das Leben der Menschen einzugreifen, als es unbedingt sein musste.

Das Schicksal versteht es nicht, seinen Spielsteinen Freiraum zu geben, und noch viel weniger darauf, nachgiebig zu sein. Und wenn es auch manchmal so erscheinen möge, als sei man seiner Bestimmung entglitten... es ist nur eine Pause, die dem Opfer gegönnt wird, ehe das Schicksal den Tribut einfordert.

Denn die Sturheit, mit der die festgesetzten Lebensverläufe eingehalten werden, ist beinahe unübertrefflich und die Macht über die Existenz aller wiegt schwer. Das Schicksal kann nicht überlistet werden.

...Aber man kann es lehren, dass nicht immer alles nach Plan geht und dass man trotz allem noch etwas Entscheidungskraft und Mitwirkung im eigenen Leben besitzt.

Denn nicht einmal das Schicksal vermag es, sich in die Gefühle der Menschen einzumischen.

Ja, es konnte versuchen, einer sich entwickelnden Beziehung Steine in den Weg zu legen, es konnte Unfälle geschehen lassen, Leben zerstören...

Doch niemals die Gefühle und Gedanken einer Person beeinflussen oder besitzen.

Und irgendwann würde vielleicht selbst das Schicksal das Spiel aufgeben, das es Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde spielte.

Denn in diesem Moment, als Harry tot neben seinem eigentlichen Erzfeind zusammengesunken war, wurde der Startschuss gegeben für die Versuche, gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen und für sich selbst zu entscheiden.

Und selbst wenn es in diesem Moment noch niemand wusste...

Es würde die Zeit kommen, da das große Buch der Schicksale und Prophezeiungen leer war und jeder den Stift dazu besaß, um die eigene Zukunft selbst zu schreiben.

_**~Legenden und Geschichten**_

_Von Elanor Fortuna_

Die alte Frau schloss erschöpft das Tintenfässchen und lehnte sich zurück. Seufzend betrachtete sie noch einmal das gerade fertig geschriebene, letzte Kapitel des Buches. Die Tinte schimmerte noch feucht und die letzten paar Zeilen waren schon in einer fast krakeligen Schrift notiert, als hätte jeder geschriebene Buchstabe der Autorin geschmerzt oder ihr das Ende missfallen, ohne jedoch etwas dagegen tun zu können.

Natürlich, es wäre ihr möglich gewesen, alles zu verändern, doch wäre das nicht Schänderei ungeahnten Maßes gewesen?

Schließlich war doch alles wahr, was in dem Buch stand, alles richtigen Geschehnissen nachempfunden. Aber das brauchte niemand zu wissen...

Es war schön, sich nicht mehr um anderer Leute Zukunft kümmern zu müssen, auch wenn es einmal unvorstellbar gewesen war, so etwas zuzugeben. Irgendwann in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten hatte sie begonnen, es sich einzugestehen.

Ein letztes Mal sah sich das Schicksal in diesem Menschenkörper, der ihr gerade zu Eigen war, um, ehe sie ihn wie eine leere Hülle zurückließ und sich als... _etwas _auf die Suche nach neuen Erlebnissen machte. Nach einer neuen Umgebung, nach neuen Menschen. Nach neuen Dingen, die sie erneut lernen musste, um die Menschen besser zu verstehen.

Um nie die Fehler zu wiederholen, die sie bereits einmal zu oft gemacht hatte.

Das Buch blieb unterdessen zurück, schweigender Zuseher und allwissender Erzähler über das, was es beherbergte.

Die Geschichten und Erlebnisse, die das Schicksal aufgeschrieben hatte; für alle, die davon erfahren wollten, lesbar.

Wie es ihr die anderen aufgetragen hatten, hatte sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Alle Fehler, alle Schuld hatte sie niedergebracht.

Nun fehlten nur noch zwei Jahrhunderte, ehe es ihr erlaubt wäre, wieder zurückzukehren.

Und das Chaos würde auf sie warten. Das hatte es versprochen.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Das Ende ist immer meine Schwachstelle. Ich hasse es, Geschichten beenden zu müssen. Nur diesmal war es nicht so. Weil ich damit zufrieden bin. Ja, geoutet. Ich liebe traurige Enden. Trotzdem war das hier (erst mal) das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich es _so_ traurig gemacht habe. Schließlich will man ja nicht alle Leser verlieren. *lach*

Die nächste Geschichte wird jedenfalls wieder etwas fröhlicher und überhaupt „positiver". Vielleicht liest man sich ja wieder.

LG Cal


End file.
